Evolution Academy
by sierrap123
Summary: The sequel for Together Now. After camp, the group decide to attend Evolution Academy, a school made for trainers everywhere, I'll be using ALOT of OC's for this one so the more the better!
1. Chapter 1

**Evolution Academy**

The long awaited (not really) sequel to Together Now! I need a lot of oc's for this one so please send me some.

Name:

Age (12-14):

Gender:

Appearance (specify which uniform shown on bottom, accessories excepted):

Personality:

Home Town/City:

Pokemon:

History:

Interest (instrument or sports they play, clubs they're in, ECT.):

Level of Intelligence:

Ambition (trainer, coordinator, breeder, professor, ECT.):

Desired part (friend, enemy, ally, classmate, acquaintance, ECT.):

Romantic relationship (yes/no):

This story will be full of fangirls/boys, snotty people, mean people, nice people, popular people and on and on and on, so I need to fill that void with a lot of oc's. If your oc is not put in the first couple of chapters be sure to check your inbox frequently because I really will be using a lot of people. I will always give you a notice when I am about to use your character, now here's an example…

Name: Alex Verde

Age: 13

Gender: male

Appearance: messy blonde hair, hazel eyes, crystal keychain with frozen fire in it hanging from slacks, boys uniform 1

Personality: gentleman-like and very calm but short tempered to people that joke too much. Is always nice to girls, is serious yet romantic. Very oblivious to how popular he is.

Home Town/City: Mansion just outside of Azalea town

Pokemon: Minun(M)- thunder, iron tail, discharge, last resort/ Dragonite(F)-hyper beam, fly, focus blast, dragon rush/ Lucario(M)- close combat, dragon pulse, focus punch, zen headbutt/ Quilava(F)- flamethrower, captivate, dig, double kick/ Umbreon(M)- swift, moonlight, quick attack, dark pulse/ Ludicolo(F)- solar beam, energy ball, surf, ice punch

History: Was raised around people committed to pokemon due to the fact that his parents were Red and Yellow. His best friend was kidnapped from him when he was 2, and he made a pact to become more serious in order to protect people. Met Erin around the time he was 5 and became best friends despite the fact that she used to greatly annoy her.

Interest: plays violin and piano, is in karate

Level of Intelligence: A+

Ambition: trainer/ coordinator

Part: hero

Romantic relationship: yes

Like I said before, I'll be using a lot of oc's, about 10 in fact. If you think I forgot any information you can add it in on your review. Good luck with your oc!

Emblem: Gold- A, Silver- B, Bronze- C, Brass- D, Copper- F

**Boys Uniform 1**- white slacks, red button up shirt, black tie, white blazer with school emblem, red shoes  
**Boys Uniform 2- **red un-tucked button up shirt with school emblem, white slacks, black tie, red shoes

**Girls Uniform 1- **plaid red mini-skirt, white button up shirt, loose black button up sweater with school emblem, choice of socks or tights (need to specify), red shoes, red bow**  
Girls Uniform 2- **plaid red mini-skirt, white button up shirt, black blazer with school emblem, choice of socks or tights (need to specify), red shoes, red bow


	2. The Beginning of a Long School Year

**The Beginning of a Long School Year**

I've finally decided which characters I'm going to use, so here comes the first chapter! I would suggest reading Together Now if you haven't yet because if you don't, you will get just about… none of this story. I think some people got confused because the emblem is for which class you will be in.

**-…-**

Erin was leisurely walking to the helicopter that awaited her. After spending 2 years away from her friends, she was practically holding her excitement to see them again.

"Are you sure you have everything, honey?" Blue asked as she finally caught up to Erin. She had a grin on her face as if she was more excited than Erin was.

"Yes, I'm sure mom," Erin said stopping and looking back to see Green and her gallade rolling her luggage with the same stoic expression.

"Erin, hurry up!" Jenina yelled from the helicopter. She and Lavoris were already on the on, and Jenina was impatiently waiting for her.

Erin rolled her eyes; she was hoping that Jenina had changed just a little. Erin twirled her skirt around to face Jenina, and was shocked to find out that she was standing right next to her. "Thank you, Mrs. Oak for putting up with my friend, we'll be leaving now!" she said grabbing Erin's hand and dashing to the helicopter.

"What the heck was that about?" Erin yelled once they were up in the air.

Jenina calmly placed her earphones in her ears. "It was Lavoris' idea." She said bluntly, pointing to the teen sitting next to her.

Lavoris widened his eyes in disbelief at Jenina, but he suddenly grinned. "You're just upset because I'm taller than you." He said teasingly.

Jenina glared. "I told you that I don't care anymore!" she yelled ripping her earphones out.

Lavoris made his signature smirk. "Then it's because you missed me, am I right?" he asked humorously.

Jenina fumed. "Lavoris shut up or I'll throw you out of this helicopter!" she yelled threateningly.

Erin sweat dropped. "H-How did your relationship last this long exactly…?" Erin asked inching away from the two.

"Oh that," Lavoris' expression quickly changed as he said pushed Jenina's face out of the way. "Jenina told me that she was in lo-"

Jenina swiftly covered Lavoris' mouth, furiously blushing. "Don't listen to him, he doesn't know what he's talking about!" she yelled. "Anyway, did you hear about Alex?" she said trying to change the subject.

Erin slowly shook her head. "Well I did hear that he went to Hoenn and won the league a couple months back." She said truthfully.

Jenina shook her head. "No, not that," she said. "He became a model for my brother's line."

Erin widened her eyes. "Really, I never thought he would be in to that sort of thing." She said, scratching her head in disbelief.

Lavoris rolled his eyes. "Jenina and Ruby forced him into it." He said laughing at the memory.

Jenina punched Lavoris. "Oh look, we're at Alex's house!" she said excitedly as if she had not just punched her boyfriend.

Erin looked out the window, and in fact they had just landed in front of the large mansion. '_Same as always.' _Erin though a little nostalgic.

Erin gasped when Alex was close enough to see. He had grown much taller; certainly not just an inch taller than her like two years ago, his eyes had become a deeper shade of hazel, almost gold now. His hair was only a bit messier than before but was shinier. "Now you see why Ruby had to make him his model?" Jenina asked noticing Erin expression.

Erin nodded as Alex opened the door. "Hey Lavoris, Jenina…" he said almost glaring at Jenina. "Hey Er-…"

Jenina giggled as Lavoris barely held in his laughter. "You know, you've change quite bit yourself Erin." Jenina whispered to the girl.

Erin bobbed her head to the side, clearly not getting anything Jenina said. "Alex, are you okay?" she asked worriedly as she waved her hand in front of his face.

Alex suddenly came back to his senses. "Yeah I-I'm fine… it's just been so long." He said sincerely.

"Yeah, it has," Erin said happily. "How was Hoenn?" she asked.

Alex pondered. "Stressful…" was the conclusion he came to.

**-…-**

"I wonder which class I'm in…" Erin mumbled as she traced over the long list of names.

"You're Erin Oak, right?" A black haired girl with a pikachu on her shoulder, asked sincerely.

Erin slowly nodded. "Why do you ask?" she answered curiously.

"My name is Arai, we're in the same dorm," Arai said happily. "I already checked and you're in class A." she handed Erin a gold badge with the red pokemon logo on it.

Erin reluctantly took the emblem. "What is this?" she asked confusedly.

Arai shook her head. "Didn't you read the school handbook?" she asked rhetorically. "You get a badge depending on which class you were qualified to be in." she pointed to the silver emblem on her blazer.

Erin nodded, half understanding what the girl said. "Alright, I'll see you at our dorm, we have 2 other people bunking with us." She said walking away.

"Erin, looks like we're in the same class." Alex said walking up to Erin. "In fact, you seem to be #2 in our whole division." He said.

Erin widened her eyes but soon narrowed them. "You're #1, aren't you?" she asked suspiciously.

Alex shrugged, grinning. "It's not like it matters." He said somewhat proudly.

Erin sweat dropped. "So did you travel with anyone, in Hoenn?" she asked.

Alex froze. "He he… err… no…" he said nervously.

Erin suddenly frowned. "You're lying to me," she said bluntly.

Alex scratched his head. "Don't worry, it's not like you'll ever meet her-…" Alex trailed off.

"So it's a girl!" Erin yelled. "I'm one step closer to finding out who you traveled with…" she mumbled.

Alex sighed. "Don't forget to come to the opening party." He said walking away.

Erin raised her eyebrow in confusion. "Opening… party?" she asked confused.

**-…-**

"You didn't even turn to the first page of that handbook did you?" Arai asked, again rhetorically.

Erin laughed nervously. "So what is the opening party for, anyway?" she asked.

Arai sighed. "The head of the school will tell us all of the rules, then we'll meet a few people." She said. "Also, the class representatives will be announced."

Erin plopped down on her bed. "So do you know who else will be staying in our dorm?" she asked.

The dorm entrance was suddenly slammed open. "Ahh, there was such a huge crowd at the entrance!" A purple haired girl sighed, walking in.

"Musa!" Erin said happily as she hopped off her bed and ran up to her old friend.

Musa paused and smiled brightly when she saw Erin. "Erin, this school is so huge; I never thought we would see each other." She said jumping up and down.

"I'm guessing you two know each other." Arai said shrugging and slowly walking to her two dorm mates. "Hey Erin, do you know Alex?" she asked.

Erin nodded. "Why, have you met him somewhere?" she asked curiously.

Arai nodded smiling. "He's a very nice boy, he told me he knew you, so I just wanted to ask how you two know each other." She said.

Erin cupped her hand in her chin. "It's complicated." Musa said for her.

Arai tilted her head to the side. "If you say so…" she mumbled pulling out a purple dress from one of her suitcases.

**-…-**

"Boo." Lavoris said hugging Jenina from behind.

Jenina punched him in the head afterwards. "You don't always have to do that." She said glaring up at him.

Lavoris rolled his eyes and grinned. "You are so boring." He said walking past her and flipping up her orange dress as if he were the wind.

Jenina punched him again before he could get too far. "You pervert! Can you last one day without doing something totally disgusting?" she yelled furiously.

Lavoris held his head in pain. "Sorry, I just can't help it when I see you." He said in seductive way.

Suddenly someone karate chopped his head. "It's very rude to speak to girls that way." J.C. said calmly.

Lavoris frowned at the boy. "What the heck; don't do things like that!" Lavoris yelled.

J.C. smirked. "Someone's mad because I have manners." He mumbled walking into the greenhouse of the school (where the party was being held).

"He he, sorry Lavoris," Juliet said scratching her head. "But to tell the truth, you deserved it." She said karate chopping Lavoris' head again.

"Ow! What's wrong with you people?" Lavoris yelled. "Do I have no un-violent friends?"

"Yep!" Juliet said prancing into the greenhouse.

"Jenina, Lavoris, hi!" A green haired girl said skipping up to the couple.

Jenina expression soon changed into a happy one. "Hi Adrianne," she said. "Who's he?" she asked referring to the chocolate brown haired boy with enchanting blue eyes.

"My name's Skyler," he said clearly wanting to speak for himself.

Adrianne nodded cheerfully. "He was taking care of his baby sister while we were at camp 2 years ago." She said hugging him.

Skyler blushed. "Err… yeah…" he mumbled as Jenina and Lavoris looked at each other knowingly.

"Adrianne, is that you?" Erin asked excitedly running up to her, while Alex, Musa, and Arai slowly followed behind.

Erin had her hair down as apposed from her braided pigtails, which revealed it to be extremely curly. Skyler did a double take. "Erin, long time no see." Adrianne said happily.

Erin giggled. "I've been waiting to see my best friend again!" she said cheerfully.

"Hey!" Jenina, Alex, and Arai said at the same time, though Alex's was in a much more calmed tone.

**-…-**

"Did you just take my cookie?" Erin said in an offended tone.

Alex took a bite of the cookie he just took off of Erin's plate. "Yeah, you're getting kind of fat anyway." He said smirking under his bangs.

"What'd you just say about me?" Erin yelled stabbing his head with a spoon and twisting it as if it would do more damage.

"I'm sorry for taking your cookie." Alex said bluntly, finishing off said cookie.

Erin snickered evilly. "That's what I thought you said." she said bringing out another cookie from nowhere.

Juliet shook her head, laughing. "It's amazing how close they are after 2 years of being apart." She said.

"That's because they never really changed." A spiky black haired boy said resting his arms on Musa's head.

"Sky!" Musa said happily. "Where in the world have you been all this time?"

Sky grinned. "Riding the waves, living my life," he said casually.

Musa sweat dropped. "Can I get a real answer out of you, please?" she said seriously.

"So they're that close, huh?" Skyler asked, ignoring Musa and Sky who started to bicker.

Adrianne nodded. "I think they've been friends for about 8 years now." She said thoughtfully.

"That long…" Skyler mumbled cupping his hands in his chin.

"Attention everyone!" An old looking man in a suit came up to the microphone as a bright light came to him. "The student representative will now tell you all the rules of this school, and the details of your classes."

Suddenly, a familiar looking white haired teen came up to the microphone in place of the man. All smiles were wiped off everyone's faces; they were replaced with faces of anger, fear, and confusion.

"Erin," Alex looked over to Erin's frightened expression, as Simon began to speak.

**-…-**

As I said before, I haven't introduced all of the characters yet, in fact there will be way, way, more then there are now. I wish to get more people to submit characters so that I can make this story as interesting as possible. I understand that this was pretty short, so the other chapters will be way longer (maybe)…


	3. I Have to Spend the Year With You

**I Have to Spend the Year With You…**

I'm back and badder than ever baby! XD I've chose some more characters and some old characters will be back. Like I've said before and will keep saying I still haven't chosen all of the characters so keep your pants on, Enjoy!

**-…-**

"It's so not fair that they chose you as class representative…" Erin mumbled as she and Alex walked through the tight hallway, packed with students, trying to ignore fanish stares targeted at them.

Alex shrugged. "Maybe if you studied once, you could be beat me in something." He said chuckling.

Erin sweat dropped. "It's amazing how cocky a guy can get in 2 years." She said sighing at her old friend.

"Erin!" A spiky brown haired boy jumped on Erin's back, in turn receiving glares from most of the boys (including Alex) in the hallway.

Erin obviously knew the person all too well. "Jaden, why the heck are you here?" she said bluntly.

"Geez, why are you always so mean to me?" he said running in circles around Erin.

Erin grabbed his collar to stop him. "You really are nothing like your dad." She said shaking her head.

Jaden immediately frowned. "Don't compare me to that jerk!" he yelled.

Soon after that, Alex and Jaden had a stare off. "You're Lance's son, aren't you?" Alex asked bluntly.

Jaden nodded. "We've met before, right?" he asked scratching his head.

Alex face palmed. "My birthday party, at Johto." He sighed.

Suddenly Jaden's eyes widened. "You're that pokemon master's son, Alex!" he said excitedly.

Alex sighed again and Erin swore she could hear an 'Arceus please' under his breath. Though after he said that, the people in the hallway were all in a fuss with gossip that spread like a wildfire.

Alex shook his head. "Just get to class before you're late, which wouldn't be a surprise anyway." He said walking to class A.

Erin ruffled his hair as if he were her little brother. "He's right, you know." She said happily, following him to their class.

**-…-**

"Arceus, classes as boring as that should be banned." Lavoris groaned as he slammed his tray on the lunch table.

Alex smirked. "That's what happens when stupid people end up in class B." she said calmly.

Everyone looked at Alex oddly. "What happened to you?" they all said at the same time.

Alex glared at Jenina, who in turn flinched. "So who else thinks Valentine's Day should be canceled?" Alex said changing the subject.

Adrianne giggled. "You're just sad because it's tomorrow." She said happily.

"Erin, follow me!" A black haired boy grabbed Erin's hand and charged to the direction of the exit.

"Hey, wait up!" Vicky followed after them, but stopped when she got to the groups table. "Nick just ran off when he saw your table, and now I can't catch up to him!" she said shaking her hands up and down for emphasis.

Alex's face suddenly became serious. "S-So Nick just took Erin…?" He said calmly, looking in the direction that Erin had been taken.

"Are you okay Alex?" Jenina said sensing the tension.

Without answering, Alex calmly got up and leisurely walked towards the exit. "I'm going to kill him." He said threateningly.

**-…-**

"Was it really necessary to bring me here, Nick?" Erin said shaking her head and trying to suppress laughter.

Nick yawned. "Don't worry, Alex will live." He said nonchalantly.

Erin face palmed. "So which dex-holder is teaching your elective class?" she asked sweetly.

Nick sighed. "I'm not sure; I really wasn't paying attention in class so…" he said trailing off. "But I am taking the class on pokemon battling."

Erin giggled. "Looks like your taking Alex's dad's class." She said rolling her eyes.

Nick groaned. "I'm going to die, either by Alex or his father, don't miss me too much." He said humorously.

Suddenly the area around the two became tense. Nick slowly turned around and saw Alex and Vicky with murderous eyes. "Hey Nick, you wanna tell me why you ran off with Erin?" Alex said slowly pulling out a knife from nowhere.

Erin raised an eyebrow. "Err, Alex," she said. "Do you always have that thing with you?" she pointed to the knife.

Alex looked at the knife, then back at Erin. "Only when Nick is around…" he said with innocent child-like eyes.

"What the heck is wrong with you?" Nick said cowering behind Erin which only infuriated Alex, much to his dismay.

"Well," Vicky pointed out. "When you run off with a guy's girlfriend, you have to expect him to be mad." She said truthfully.

There was a long awkward silence. "She still doesn't know?" Erin yelled before Nick covered her mouth and Alex gave out a nervous laugh.

Vicky furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. "Hey guys, did I miss some-"

"All you have to do is answer my question?" A brown haired girl with tan skin said persistently following a boy who was obviously trying to ignore her due to the fact that his fingers were in his ears.

"Ani, would you please stop bothering me about it?" the boy said determined.

Anabelle groaned. "Come on, Manuel," she said persuasively. "You have to take me to that dojo!"

Manuel shook his head. "You know, Ani, this conversation is getting nowhere-… Alex?" he said looking at the blonde haired boy near him.

**-…-**

"And if you hit a pokemon at the right spot, it can easily be captured." Arai said pretending to throw a pokeball.

"Oh, shut up!" Jaden yelled face palming. "Nobody wants to talk about school at lunch!" he threw a fry at Arai's head.

Arai growled. "I'm just trying to make conversation, so stop being so rude!" she yelled throwing pepperoni at his face.

Juliet suddenly sighed. "Do you know who you two remind me of?" she asked surprisingly keeping in her anger.

"Jenina and Lavoris." Sky finished for her as Musa, J.C., and Juliet nodded in agreement.

"Which probably means you two will be dating within a couple of months." Skyler and Adrianne said at the same time as if they read each other's minds.

"Hey!" Jenina yelled breaking silence.

"I was so much cooler than those three!" Lavoris said mimicking what he expected Jenina to say. "And Lavoris is so dreamy that-"

Suddenly, everyone threw food at Lavoris. "Lavoris none of your crazy fantasies will ever come true." Musa said shamefully shaking her head.

"Come on guys, give the boy a break." Kage said playfully hitting Lavoris on the head.

Everyone looked at their old (and potentially new) friend. "Err… Kage," Jenina said sweat dropping. "W-Why are you wearing the boy's uniform…?"

Kage brought her head away stubbornly. "They can't force me to wear a skirt." She said rolling her eyes.

Adrianne shook her head happily. "I guess that's what you call fighting the power!" She said raising her fist up for emphasis.

Skyler smirked. "I bet you can't go a day without acting all hyper." He said folding his arms.

Adrianne smirked. "That's easy I'll just act like J.C. for a day." She said as J.C. sweat dropped and held in a glare. "I bet you can't go an _hour _without betting."

"Hey, that's not fair; I'm betting you right now!" Skyler yelled shaking his hands up and down.

Adrianne laughed. "I guess that mean's I win!" she said triumphantly. "Pay up sucka!"

"I guess we should get to our next class." Sky said ignoring the two and walking off.

**-Breeding-**

"Name's Gold, and I'll be the teacher for this class." Gold said happily, writing his name on the board.

Alex groaned. "How did I end up in this class, anyway…" he mumbled under his breath.

"Come on!" A black and blue haired boy said harshly patting Alex on the back. "You're the one who signed up for this!" He made a huge smile.

Alex shook his head. "Why do you act so much like your dad, Jack?" he asked calmly and rather stoically.

The bright red haired girl sitting next to Alex smiled shyly. "Come on, why don't you act a bit nicer…" she asked avoiding looking in his eyes.

"Yeah, why don't you listen to Liz and shut up so we can work together as a team?" Jack yelled loudly so that all of the class's attention would be put on him."

Gold threw a book down on Jake's head. "You three know that I'm trying to teach, right?" he said menacingly as he gently placed a green egg on their table. "Now, you have to try and influence this egg to hatch as soon as possible, first egg to hatch wins!"

Liz tilted her head. "Is that really safe-"

"So try your best." Gold said walking away.

"Hmm…" Jake poked the egg. "Now I wish I inherited my dad's breeding ability." He looked at Alex.

Alex stared back at him. "You expect me to do something, don't you?" he said sighing.

Jake simply nodded. "You're always nice to girls, you should know how to treat a baby." She smirked.

Liz glared and threw a carton of milk at Jake's head. "You meanie, could you be nicer when I'm around?" she asked defensively.

Jake rolled his eyes. "So do you know what to do then, Liz?" he said challengingly.

Liz tenderly picked up the egg. "You have to treat it with lots of care, and-"

"Boring!" Jake said grabbing the egg. "Dad said that we have to make it hatch as soon as possible, not bore it to death." He said tapping the egg numerous times.

Alex took the egg from Jake shaking his head. "Do you have no patience?" he asked as the held the egg tighter so that neither Jake nor Liz could take it.

Soon after that, the egg started to glow. Jake groaned, "Now the pokemon will turn out all boring like you!" he mumbled.

Alex ignored him because the egg was glowing brighter than it was suppose to, so he pulled it away from himself. The light soon engulfed the whole room as everyone started to go into panic. Before anyone could say anything the egg floated up into the air and opened up, while Alex fell on the floor in pain at the same time.

**-Battling-**

"Exactly," Red said sincerely, answering Lavoris' odd question. "You have to think clearly for you two excel in a battle." He said.

"Hey Red," Nick asked with a serious face. "Did Alex inherit your ability to battle so well?"

Red pondered for a bit. "I can't say…" he mumbled. "I'm pretty sure Yellow said something about his powers triggering his battling skills."

Lavoris petted his ryhorn. "So when are we going to battle?" he asked impatiently.

Red shook his head. "You're not going to battle yet." He said laughing and putting his hands on his hips.

Nick and Lavoris stared at Red for a long time. "What the heck are you talking about? This is a battling class isn't it?" Nick yelled clearly frustrated.

Red nodded. "Of course it is!" he said happily. "I just need to see how close you are with your pokemon."

Suddenly a loud bang was heard from a room down the hall. Lavoris slammed the classroom door open. "What the heck was that?" he yelled.

Nick was only focused on Red's face which he could tell meant that he knew what was happening all too well.

**-…-**

I would love to leave this at a cliffhanger, but I feel that I delayed posting enough already. Is everyone ready to go back to school! *cricket sounds* Hmm… well down here in Texas (yes, I live in Texas, I don't have the accent though, no one in Dallas does) we have to start school at the end of August so, I'm sad and so are all of my friends. Anyway, please review and I know I sound very boring, but I just went shopping with my mom…


	4. A Near Death Experience

**A Near Death Experience**

Hooray I be back! That's all the Oc's I'm going to add for now, but keep submitting because I really do need some more (I chose more Oc's but they'll be appearing later in the story). I still don't own pokemon, do I…?

**-Training-**

Kage rested her head on her desk inwardly groaning. '_I'd expect a training class to be more fun.'_

"Kage, you okay?" Vicky said to Kage worriedly though her face was filled with happiness.

Kage looked at Vicky with her bored expression and nodded. "Why are you so happy…?" she said yawning afterwards.

"Green is so hot, isn't he?" Vicky said getting starry eyed.

Kage face palmed. "Why do you even like Alex when Nick is your boyfriend?" she said as her uninterested expression changed and she crossed her arms.

Vicky sighed wistfully; she smiled brightly at Kage who in turn gave a confused expression. "When we were 7… he saved me from drowning."

_**-Flashback-**_

Vicky smiled widely. She was now at the Cerulean water park, the biggest amusement park in all of Kanto. Vicky looked down happily at the sparkling clear water as she gently touched it with her finger.

"You gonna swim, or just stare at the water all day?" A brown haired boy with cool hazel eyes said composedly though he meant it as an offense.

Vicky placed her now insulted green eyes on the somewhat cute boy in front of her, though she wasn't going to admit it to herself. "You've been staring at the water like you're thirsty or something." The boy said staring at the girl in wonder yet his face read no emotion.

Vicky blushed. "Why would you care what I'm doing." She said stubbornly turning away, but hoping the boy wouldn't leave.

Alex crouched down to Vicky's level. "A couple of boys were thinking of throwing you into the water, just be happy I didn't do it myself." He said getting back up and walking away.

Vicky grabbed Alex's hand to stop him. "I don't get you at all." She said truthfully. "You're confusing me."

Alex chuckled at Vicky's straight forward attitude and ruffled her hair. "Don't take it personally, a lot of people don't." he said shaking his head and walking away.

Vicky was frustrated with Alex's actions; she suddenly got up and ran after him. Just before Vicky was about to reach him, she suddenly fell back and soon felt herself engulfed in cool water. Vicky desperately shut her eyes, running out of air quickly. She opened them again to see a figure swimming to her, due to her fatigue she couldn't tell for sure. _'A pokemon?' _she thought drifting to a sleep that she was sure would be eternal.

-…-

"Baka!" Was the first thing Vicky heard when she came to. Alex was looking at Vicky concerned and clearly angry, though he was dripping wet and completely out of breath.

"Don't you know that you're not supposed to run by a pool?" Alex asked, his voice becoming much softer and his mouth curling up into a sincere smile.

Vicky simply nodded. "Sorry…" she mumbled getting into an upright position

Alex sighed. "Just be careful okay, don't go and waste your life by dying." He said shaking his head and trying not to seem sad as he thought about his first friend.

_**-End of Flashback-**_

"Piplup evolves at level 16 into prinplup, and prinplup into empoleon at level 36." Sky said calmly as he skimmed through his notes wondering why the heck his class was so easy.

Anabelle nodded in understanding. "So then what does empoleon evolve into?" she asked innocently and honestly.

Sky stared at Anabelle sweat dropping. "Err, Ani," he said. "You didn't pay attention to the pokemon in your parent's daycare, did you?" he asked staring at the girl in disbelief.

Annabelle slowly shook her head, confused. "Why do you ask?" she asked bobbing head to the side cutely.

Sky managed to stay tranquil though he face palmed. "Just wanted to know." He said shaking his head in amusement.

Blue violently slammed a book on Sky's desk. "I would appreciate it if you would let me teach." She said crossing her arms happily and looking down at Sky.

"Ooh," Blue said suddenly excited. "You like someone; I can see it in your eyes."

Sky raised an eyebrow almost laughing. "Sorry Blue, but I have no idea what you're-"

"It's that Musa girl, right?" Blue asked expectantly, nudging Sky.

Sky flushed. "Sh-Shut up!" He yelled realizing that everyone in the class was watching and listening in on his conversation.

"So when are you going to ask her out?" Annabelle asked eagerly, consciously butting in.

Sky sweat dropped though he was still red like a tomato. "W-Why do you all care all of a sudden about my love life?" he said frantically.

The room suddenly started to vibrate after that, but it soon stopped. "What the…?" Annabelle said getting up to look out the door.

Sky closely followed. "That sounded like an explosion." He said already making his way down the hall.

**-Catching-**

"Darn, I can't do this…" Jade said helplessly as she stared out onto a small forest opening with a buneary happily dancing in it.

"Something wrong, miss?" Simon came up behind Jade with a calm look on his face. "Do you know where to hit the buneary?"

Jade looked up at the boy, surprised. "Why are you helping me, aren't you the student representative?" she asked.

Simon smiled and nodded as he ducked down with her. "Now why can't you catch that buneary?" he asked sincerely.

Jade blushed at Simon's genuine courteousness. "Umm, uh… I-I don't know which ball to use…" she said trailing off.

Simon smiled earnestly; he then looked at the buneary as if he was analyzing it. "That buneary is a female, level 12, do you have any pokemon that are at least level 48?" he asked suddenly serious.

Jade widened her eyes. "You figured that all out just by looking?" she asked shocked.

Simon nodded humbly. "You don't have to battle it, just use a level ball." He said handing the long pink haired girl an oddly colored pokemon.

Jade reluctantly took the pokeball. "Maybe I shouldn't try to catch this pokemon after all." She said with an uncertain face.

Simon raised an eyebrow. "Did you lose interest already?" he asked trying to hide his laugh.

Jade nodded with innocent eyes. "Could you catch it for me?" she said giving him a cute face.

Simon sweat dropped. "You won't learn anything if I do it for you." He said pitiably shaking his head.

Jade sighed. "You know the only other person who's ever said no to me was a boy named Alex." She said a bit nostalgically.

Simon paused but decided to leave his unlikely thought. "Come on, I'll help you find a pokemon to catch." He said holding Jade's hand to help her up.

Jade blushed at the contact, but smiled. "Thanks," she said following him to another area in the forest.

J.C. silently glared as he turned away from the two and with a simple 'hn' he was gone.

**-Contest-**

It's important to make your pokemon as beautiful as possible!" Ruby ranted on as he carefully brushed his shiny delcatty.

Musa paid careful attention to her togepi as she wiped its shell.

"This makes no sense!"Jenina said frantically as she smashed her head down on the table; her lucario just sweat dropped at his trainer.

Musa was also sweat dropping (as well as the rest of the class). "Umm, Jenina, why are you in this class if you have no idea how to even groom your pokemon?" she asked truthfully.

"Ruby told me that contest talent ran in the family, and that I should give them a chance." She mumbled finally picking up the brush to attempt to groom lucario.

Ruby sighed walking up to the two girls with Coco at his heel. "And I guess I was wrong, you turned out just like dad." He said talking Jenina's brush and brushing the exact opposite way she was.

The ground suddenly started to tremble, and a loud explosion was heard, obviously coming from the room across from them. "Oh Arceus, Gold is teaching that class." Ruby said restlessly.

**-Gym Battles-**

Sapphire slammed her hand down on the table. "You have to charge in and completely wipe out that gym leader like there's no tomorrow!" she yelled excitedly.

"Exactly!" Adrianne yelled happily. She was standing right next to Sapphire as if she was teaching the class. "Don't even give them a chance, make them cry!" Flames covered her body.

Juliet sweat dropped. "What's wrong with them…?" she asked in slight amusement that the rest of the class was trembling in a corner.

Manuel sighed. "I'm kind of scared to become a gym leader now." He said shaking his head just about to join the rest of the class.

"This is the best class I've ever been in." Adrianne said happily while Manuel and Juliet saw that Sapphire was shaking a cowering boy's collar and giving him a lecture on never giving up.

Manuel raised an eyebrow. "Are you always like this?" he asked which ultimately proved that he barely knew Adrianne.

"Ha! You're funny!" Adrianne said hitting Manuel on the back, not knowing that he almost fell over.

Juliet rolled her eyes. "So Adrianne, what happened to you and Jake?" she asked reluctantly.

Adrianne's eyes became less lively but she managed to keep a small smile on her face. "He, I, umm… W-We just fell apart." She said timidly. "And… I really haven't seen him since then…"

Juliet remained silent. "You'll get through it!" Manuel said patting Adrianne's head as if she were a child. "Just move forward, that's the only way life will go on." He said giving a sheepish grin.

The two girls suddenly started giggling, which absolutely confused Manuel. "What did I say?" he asked confused.

A big crash was soon heard down the hall as all laughter stopped. "Eh?" Juliet said managing to calmly walk to the door.

**-Move Teaching-**

"Shards art not a better choice, heart scales are!" Arai said putting her hands on her hips and glaring hard at her partner.

Jaden rolled his eyes. "Why would anyone believe you when you're wrong in everything you say?" he said sticking his tongue out childishly.

Arai huffed. "Do you know how many shards you need before a move tutor will even give you the time of day?" she asked grabbing his collar.

Jaden pushed her back and tried to hide his blush. "Do you know how long it takes to dig underground?" he said shaking his head.

The remainder of the class was staring at them though keeping their distance, while Silver was sitting at the front of the class in a referee uniform and holding a whistle in his mouth. All of a sudden, a hole was blown through the room, from the debris, came a large heatran with glowing green eyes.

The legendary pokemon released a great amount of flames from its mouth, causing the whole room to be covered by flames only leaving a small ring around Arai and Jaden.

Jaden brought out a pokeball and expected Arai to do the same thing, so was surprised when he saw the frightened expression on her face. "Arai…" he mumbled. "A-Are you okay…?"

Arai nodded but brought out a pokeball and handed it to Jaden. "I'm not battling…" she mumbled bringing herself closer to him which made him blush.

Jaden sighed and brought out the floatzel and togetic that were in the two pokeballs. "Floatzel, water gun!" he yelled. The pokemon ran up to heatran with opening its mouth slowly, it charged faster and spewed the attack towards its target, who swiftly dodged.

Jaden raised an eyebrow. "Togetic use sweet kiss." He said still confused about Heatran's actions. Floating higher, Togetic kissed its hands and blew the kisses away, creating sparkling pink hearts that zoomed towards Heatran; the pokemon just dodged again.

Jaden was now completely confused. "Magma storm." Alex soullessly said as he walked through the fire emerging without a scratch. Heatran immediately opened its mouth letting spiraling flames that made contact with both Floatzel and Togepi, who immediately fell down in defeat.

Jaden widened his eyes. '_Alex is doing this?' _he thought.

"So what are you going to do now?" Alex asked calmly, his eyes turning bright red. "If I remember well, you're only allowed to carry one pokemon with you."

Jaden scowled and clicked his tongue. "What's gotten into you, Alex?" Arai asked.

Alex backed away and held his head as if he was in pain. "H-Heatran, use-"

A master ball suddenly flew over the fire, it hit Heatran, who was immediately sucked up and captured. The ring of fire disappeared and Alex fell on the floor unconscious.

**-Healing-**

"See," Erin said, showing Skyler a diagram of a piplup. "I bet since its wing is injured, it probably tried to fly."

Skyler raised an eyebrow at the piplup who just looked away in embarrassment. "So a potion, right?" he asked bringing out the medicine bottle.

Erin nodded happily. "You're really good at this." She said happily.

Skyler blushed nodded. "Thanks…" he said trying not to look her in the face by concentrating on he hurt wing. The piplup smirked at Skyler, who punched its head.

Silver suddenly opened the door to the classroom. "I caught a pokemon." He said bluntly, though everyone was paying more attention to the fainted boy on his back.

"Alex!" Erin yelled alarmed, as Silver laid him on one of the beds. "What happened?" she asked Silver worriedly.

"You'll have to ask Gold that, he was in charge of him." He said calmly.

At that moment, Alex slowly opened his eyes. "Ugh… what happened…?" He said trying to get up though he failed, due to the pain in his arm.

Erin sighed fearfully. "Alex, what happened?" she asked.

Alex moved away. "…Who are you…?"

**-…-**

Hooray! Sorry for the delay, but I had a piano recital so my mom made me practice A LOT (I played Canon if you were wondering). Anyway, I hope you guys had a decent Friday the 13th… yeah, I know right? If you guys have some questions, feel free to asked me them, because summer is boring and I honestly have nothing to do T.T Bye guys, enjoy the rest of your quickly leaving summer :D


	5. A Valentine's Day

**A Valentine's Day We May All Want to Forget**

Here's another update! Today is Valentine's Day in the pokemon world, but since Alex has amnesia it won't be a very good one. Today, we'll have a special appearance from someone who has never been in the story, but has history with the main characters. I made a fun poll that will not drastically change the story line :P

**-…-**

"So you basically don't remember anything, right?" Erin asked as she walked along the sakura path near the main school building, the new cherry blossoms were just starting to bloom.

Alex suddenly stopped like something dawned on him. "Erin…" he said, and then turned around. "Your name is Erin right?" he asked with a hopeful smile on his face.

Erin nodded. "But… I already told you my name…" she said confusedly.

Alex furrowed his eyebrows. "It's just that… your name popped into my head." He said sighing.

Erin smiled thoughtfully. "I'm glad you're starting to get your memory back." She said happily.

Alex nodded. "I'm glad it's you I'm starting to remember." He said holding her hand as Erin blushed furiously.

Alex noticed Erin's blush and smiled softly. "Erin," he said. "Are you okay with us being just friends…?" he asked looking almost worriedly at her.

Erin flushed. "W-Where did this come from?" she asked frantically. "A-Are you sick too…" she said putting her hand on his forehead.

Alex gently took Erin's hand so that he was holding both of her hands. "This is Alex your best friend talking, do you not believe me?" he asked anxiously.

Before Erin could respond, he gently placed his lips on hers. "I hope you believe me now." He said chuckling under his breath.

Erin smiled, trying to cover it by turning around. "T-That was a bit unexpected." She tried to say calmly though it only came out as a frantic blur.

Alex smirked. "Can't believe you thought I had amnesia." He said laughing to himself.

The brunette spun around. "You didn't have amnesia?" she asked recklessly.

Alex raised an eyebrow. "This isn't soap opera digest." He said rolling his eyes.

"Alex!" Liz yelled running up to Alex and Erin and then staring at Erin for a long time when she got there. "… I didn't know you were dating her." She said innocently.

Both Alex and Erin's cheeks flared up. "W-What?" Alex yelled. "We are not dating!"

"Oh, okay…" Liz said quietly. "Are you guys coming with us to Hearthrome city?" she asked.

"Eh?" Erin asked furrowing her brows. "What's going over there?"

Liz smiled shyly. "There's going to be a maze where we will all pair up and see who can get to the end fastest." She said.

Erin quickly grabbed Alex and Liz's wrist. "I'm in!" she said charging off back to the school.

**-…-**

"Whoa!" Erin's eyes popped out like a child. "T-There are so many people here…" she said excitedly looking around.

Musa pulled Erin's collar back when she was about to run off. "You're acting like a little kid, Erin." She said sighing.

"Calm down crazy people!" Kage was sitting in a futuristic floating chair rolling her eyes at the people around her. "Now the object of this is to see who can get to the end fastest, I have already chosen the teams, and don't complain because it took me forever to write this, and I'm not about to change anything." She said.

Kage quickly red the teams and avoided any complaints. "If you get lost, feel free to use your pokemon to help you get out, Go!" She yelled as all the team charged for the entrance.

**-Musa and Sky-**

"This place is very confusing…" Musa said as she looked at the left and right directions in front of her and Sky.

Sky shook his head. "Right is always right." He said going to right direction and gesturing for Musa to follow.

Just as Musa was about to go, she yelped out in pain as her ankle suddenly twisted and she tripped (over a random step that just appeared).

Sky quickly turned around and ran to the purple haired girl. "You ok?" he said as he immediately started treating the injury.

Musa was taken back by how quickly Sky had got to her. "…S-Sky…" she said softly.

Sky looked up as they both realized how close their faces were. "Umm…" Musa said trying to look away from Sky's eyes.

"Musa…" Sky whispered. "You look kinda flustered." He said laugh quietly.

Musa panicked. "Umm, err… s-sorry!" she said shaking her head frantically.

Sky chuckled. "It's sort of cute though." He said as Musa only got redder. "This reminds me of the time we first met…" he continued wrapped Musa's wound getting a soft smile on his face.

"Sky-"

**-Liz and Jack-**

"I think we should go right…" Liz said pondering.

"Alright," Jack said yawning. "Then we'll go left." He grabbed Liz's hand and proceeded to go left.

Liz promptly shoved Jack away, trying to hide her glowing face. "Do you always have to do the exact opposite of me!" she yelled. "Will you consider my feelings on something for once?"

Jack slightly jaw dropped. "D-Do I actually do that…?" he asked quietly.

Liz fumed. "It's not like you treated me like you wanted me around." She said holding back tears. "It's hard spending time with someone you know hates you…"

"Wait Liz," Jack said. "Do you really think I hate you?" he asked worriedly.

Liz slowly nodded. "Maybe we should just give up now." She said walking past him, about to get out her pokeball.

Jack quickly grabbed Liz's hand before she could go. "I'm… sorry," he said sighing. "I don't hate you, you… you don't hate me, do you?" he asked.

Liz shook her head but didn't turn around. "Good." Jack said showing a relieved smile as he hugged Liz who turned redder.

"We're still going left, you know." He said smirking.

**-Erin and Skyler-**

"He he, I wish I was a little better with mazes…" Erin said confusedly looking at the walls around her.

Skyler moaned. "This is the 3rd dead end we've hit since we started…." He said turning around as Erin followed.

Erin blushed out of embarrassment. "Sorry, I usually let Alex deal with that kind of stuff." She said scratching her head.

"You spend a lot of time with that guy…" Sky said trying to sound bored but obviously interested.

Erin sighed. "Do I really?" she asked. "I think that maybe I cling to him since I've known him my whole life…"

"Really," Sky said looking up at the sky that was starting to dim. "I thought you just had a crush on him." He chuckled not knowing that Erin turned beat red.

"I-Is it really that obvious that I like him…?" she asked sighing.

Sky looked at Erin surprised. "N-No, actually, I didn't know that you did…" he said sounding discouraged.

Erin smiled. "You're really nice, do you want to be my friend?" she asked innocently.

Sky sweat dropped at how straight forward and clueless Erin was. "Err… yeah…" he said smiling.

Erin giggled. "I'm glad I finally have a boy friend that won't laugh at my problems and treat me like a little kid." She said.

Sky nodded. "Can I tell you a secret…?" he said quietly.

Erin smirked. "Is it about Adrianne?"

**-Jenina and Lavoris-**

Lavoris took out one of Jenina's earphones. "Do you always have that with you?" he asked.

"Hey Lavoris," Jenina asked changing the subject. "Why won't you tell anyone else about you parents?"

Lavoris paused. "…Why do you want to know?" he asked holding Jenina's wrist, enabling her to move.

Jenina flushed. "L-Let go of me…" she staggered.

Lavoris snickered. "Now how is anyone suppose to hear you if you talk so quietly?" he asked deviously.

"…" Jenina's face turned sad.

Lavoris suddenly let go of Jenina. "I think I went too far." He said patting the brown haired girl on the head.

By now, only Jenina's cheeks were red. "W-Why do you always have to do stuff like that?" she asked trying to sound mad, but it came out more embarrassed.

Lavoris smiled happily. "You look cute when you're mad." He said sweetly which ultimately made Jenina scarlet. "You also look cute when you blush."

Jenina turned around so Lavoris wouldn't see her face. "I get it ok…?" she mumbled.

"Maybe," Lavoris said kissing her cheek and afterwards holding her hand. "So I heard someone's in love with me." He said as he started walking.

Jenina groaned. "How many times are you going to bring that up?" she asked.

Lavoris pondered. "Until it's pounded into your head." He said happily.

**-Adrianne and Alex-**

"Where's the exit?" Adrianne asked for the umpteenth time since she stepped into the maze.

Alex sighed. "Calm down, we'll find it when we do." He said calmly.

Adrianne glared. "If we don't hurry everyone will beat us!" she yelled.

"I'm pretty sure with you we'll beat at least 20 people." Alex said shaking his head.

Adrianne pouted. "You sound like my father." She said.

Alex rolled his eyes. "I wish I had a father like that." He said sighing.

"Oh yeah," Adrianne said. "What happened to your brother…?"

Alex face palmed just at what Adrianne said. "…Principle…" he simply said.

Adrianne laughed. "Honestly! He's the principle?" she laughed again.

Alex shrugged. "Nobody gets it…" he mumbled.

Adrianne shook her head. "Anyway, why do you think Kage paired us off?" she asked curiously as they began to walk.

Alex crossed his arms. "Probably because-"

"Alex!" two female voices yelled at once.

**-…-**

Ha-ha, I wonder who they are, anyone wanna guess? I'm not done with the couples yet but this is long overdue, because school started and my dumb teachers give homework on the first week T.T I shall update quicker next time :D


	6. The Holiday Continues

**The Holiday Continues**

Guess whose back :D Thanks for the six of you who voted on my poll T.T this chapter will have our special guest, who might be staying through the whole story!

**-Arai and Jaden-**

Both Jaden and Arai had been walking in silence. "Arai…" Jaden said quietly.

"What…" Arai said still gazing at the setting sun.

"Umm," Jaden staggered. "The time with the heatran… why wouldn't you fight?" he asked.

Arai immediately stopped walking. "I can trust you, right?" she said timidly.

Jaden simply nodded, taken back by Arai's sudden change of character.

"I'm afraid of… fire."

_**-Flashback-**_

"Are you all packed up for your journey tomorrow, honey?" Arai's mom came through the wide open door into Arai's extremely messy room.

Arai simply nodded, too caught up in obsessively staring at a pokeball that held her new cyndiquil. Arai's mom giggled to herself going back down stairs thinking of the journey she had taken so long ago. "Don't forget to wash up and come down for dinner, your dad will be home in a little bit!"

Hearing the words dinner and dad, Arai stuffed the pokeball in her pocket and raced down the stairs, but came to a halt when she saw flames in the direction of the kitchen. She was speechless as she slowly walked towards the kitchen. "M-Mom…" Arai said almost silently.

When she got to the kitchen, she ignored the flames, and raced to her mother who she saw fainted on the floor. "Mom!" Arai yelled alarmed, crouching down to her mom and holding her, refusing to let go despite the increasing flames and difficulty breathing.

"Hold on mom…" Arai said skillfully throwing her mom's arms around her neck, and proceeding to leave the kitchen.

"Arai!" Arai heard her father call her name and immediately responded.

She was relieved when she saw her dad running her way. "Daddy," Arai said happily as her dad scooped her up.

Once they got outside Arai sighed in relief and took a deep breath, but was alarmed when she looked around and saw the large amount of people and firefighters. "What about mom?" she asked.

As soon as Arai and her dad turned around though, the house that she had gotten all of her memories in collapsed. "Mom…" Arai said as tears continually rolled down her cheeks.

_**-End Flashback-**_

"I don't understand why I couldn't have just died." Arai said as she unintentionally began to cry. "She could have just left when she saw the fire; she didn't have to try put it out for my sake. I wish I was dead right now!" she yelled punching of the tall walls.

Jaden was astonished by Arai's words, and wrapped his arms her, much to her surprise. "Arai," he said. "I'm certainly glad you're not dead right now."

Arai sobbed. "B-But she died because of me… I'm, I'm sure my dad would rather have her around…"

"You know," Jaden said a bit sadly. "I never met my mother… she died giving birth to me…" he held onto Arai tighter. "I've never had a mother, and I barely ever get to see my dad, but I know that your mom did that for a reason."

"What reason?" Arai asked slightly flustered.

Jaden shrugged. "I don't know but a good friend of mine used to always tell me, there's a reason you're on this earth, and a reason you get taken out of it. I don't know what that reason is for you or me but… you have to stay here because there are people that love you, that hope you will." He said slightly smiling.

Arai nodded sadly. "But don't you feel lonely with your dad at work all the time?"

Jaden sighed. "Not really… not anymore I mean." He said. "I'll just tell you that there's a reason that I came to this school… my friend who told me that comes here, and I had to see them when I found out."

**-Manuel and Ani-**

"I can't believe she's making us do this…" Manuel said sighing.

Ani smiled. "At least we both didn't get partnered up with strangers." She said happily

Manuel groaned. "If only I had a car…" he said.

Suddenly Ani stopped and desperately clutched onto Manuel's shirt. "T-That dangerous…" she said wiping away a tear.

Manuel was alarmed by Ani's sudden crying. "Hey, hey, it was just a joke!" he said waving his hands up and down. "P-Please don't cry!" he yelled.

Ani quietly began to bawl, trying to wipe away the tears that continued coming. "I'm sorry, it's just that my… parents… they died in a car crash two years ago…" she said.

_**-Flashback-**_

"Are you really ok with staying here at the daycare all by yourself?" Ani's mother said unsurely.

Ani nodded politely. "I can handle it momma." She said confidently.

Ani's mom sighed. "But you can do some very dangerous things sometimes." She said. "Just be sure not to let strangers in, no matter how sick their delcatty is…" she sweat dropped.

Ani nodded. "Love you!" she said just before shutting the door.

_~30 minutes later~_

Ani heard a loud knock at her door. Without even looking to see who it was, the widely opened the door. "Hello-" she stopped talking when she saw Officer Jenny at her door.

"Umm, miss, we need you to come to the hospital with us."

"Momma!" Ani raced in through the doors of her mom's operation room.

Ani's mom looked to the direction that Ani came from. "Honey…" she said timidly.

Ani dashed up to her mother, but stopped herself from touching her due to the large amount of blood stains. "W-What happened, where's papa?" she asked worried.

Ani's mom smiled sweetly. "Papa's not with us anymore," she said sadly. "I need you to stay strong."

Ani felt tears coming to her eyes. "Momma… please tell me you'll be okay!" she said desperately.

Ani's mom sighed. "Here…" she said handing Ani a gold star pendant, when Ani opened it, it was revealed to be a picture of her family.

"Momma…" Ani said sadly.

"Ani," Ani's mom said. "You have my permission to start your journey, please be brave; papa and I will be watching you closely." She slowly closed her eyes after saying that.

"Momma," Ani said shaking her mom, and panicked when there was no response. "Momma! Momma please wake up… d-don't go… please…"

_**-End Flashback-**_

"I was left all alone." Ani said clutching the pendant around her neck. "Manuel, I don't want to be alone anymore." She collapsed her knees to the floor.

Manuel unknowingly wrapped his arms around the girl. "Everything will be okay, trust me." He said surely.

Ani continued to cry. "But my parents are gone forever… I'll probably never see them again. Manuel I can't go on with my life anymore, do you want me to kill myself?" she asked.

Manuel widened his eyes. "O-Of course not!" he said. "You're too important to me…"

Manuel blushed when he realized what he said. "No, w-what I mean is-"

Ani giggled. "Manuel," she said happily before giggling again. "Thank you,"

Manuel simply blushed again before looking away stubbornly.

**-Alex, Erin, Jade, Simon, Adrianne, and Skyler…-**

A girl with amazingly long pink hair (about down to her mid thigh) and sparkling blue eyes practically pounced on Alex. "Alex-kun, I'm so happy that I get to see you again!" she said happily.

Alex sighed. "Geez, could you act a little more lady-like?" he asked annoyed.

Jade frowned. "Just like Erin-shi right?" she said bit sadly. "Gosh, she's all you ever talk about."

Alex blushed considering that Erin was right there. "What are you doing here anyway?" he asked gently pushing Jade off of him.

Jade smiled happily at Alex. "I enrolled in this school so I could see you again." She said getting up.

"Umm, hey Alex," Erin said helping Alex up. "You talk about me?" she asked flustered.

Alex blushed. "Umm, l…"

Skyler and Adrianne smirked. "Someone's stuck in a corner." Adrianne said smugly.

"You got an answer for us, Alex?" Skyler asked in the same way.

Alex flushed. "J-Just shut up!" he yelled defensively.

Jade huffed. "Who cares about her?" she said jealously. "I'll end up marrying Alex-kun in the end."

Alex raised an eyebrow. "…Erin is my fiancée…" he said calmly.

Everyone, including Erin, turned speechless and wide eyed. "You mean you didn't know?" Alex asked Erin.

Jade puffed her cheeks out. "Well, she can marry Simon-senpai!"

_~AKWARD SILENCE~_

"What," Jade said innocently. "Did I say something wrong?"

Simon sweat dropped. "We sort of know each other already." He said guiltily.

Jade scratched her head. "Then I don't see the problem with marrying the guy." She said.

Simon sighed. "Sorry Erin…" he said quietly.

Erin laughed nervously. "Forgive and forget, that what I always say." She said trying to sound happy.

Simon smiled sadly. "I can tell when you're nervous, I'm really not that gullible." He said. "Look, the only reason I did what I did was because I… my father… he was controlling me with his pokemon."

Erin gasped. "What a terrible thing to do!" she yelled. "You're alright now, aren't you?" she asked holding his hand like a mother would.

Simon was completely surprised by this. "Y-Yeah…" he said slightly blushing.

By now, Adrianne and Skyler had snuck away to get out of the drama of the whole situation.

"Erin, Alex, long time no see."

**-The Next Day-**

"You're the Lucas that everybody talks about, Lucas?" Jenina asked for the umpteenth time that day.

Lucas sweat dropped. "Do I not look like myself?" he asked humorously.

Ani shook her head frantically. "It's just that… you're actually you." She said.

"Lucas-kun," Jade said cutely looking at Lucas. "Might I ask why you would be coming here today?" she asked politely.

Alex rolled his eyes.

Lucas smiled cutely, which made all the girls (that had actually been staring at his for awhile) faint. "I actually came here to talk to Erin." He said. At this point exactly 96% of all of the girls in the lunch room glared at Erin.

Lucas took Erin's hand. "Would you mind?" he asked charmingly.

Erin didn't dare to look him in the eyes but shook her head all the same. Alex clenched his teeth as they walked out the door. "I hate that guy." He said before he and Simon got up.

"Student council meeting." Simon said simply before they left.

**-…-**

"Why are you here?" Erin asked shyly.

Lucas grinned. "I wanted to see you again." He said.

"…Well, since you've gotten to, I hope you leave now." Erin said avoiding his gaze.

"Actually," Lucas said moving Erin's head so that their eyes met. "I don't think I've gotten to see your pretty little eyes yet." Erin flushed and jumped back.

Lucas chuckled. "Don't tell me that you still like me after all these years." He said happily.

Erin glared. "S-So what if I do?" she asked.

Lucas shook his head. "Then what about Alex?" he asked sighing.

Erin's already red face turned redder. "How did you know about that?" she asked frantically.

Lucas sighed. "You like him more than me, you just don't know it yet." He said crossing his arms.

Erin pouted. "But Lucas why did you break up with me?" she asked.

Lucas pondered. "Because I saw the way you looked at him." He said seriously.

Erin was confused. "Who are you talking about-"

Lucas hugged Erin. "You know how three years ago, I was your boyfriend and Alex was your best friend?" he asked.

Erin nodded. "But what does that have to do with now?" she asked

Lucas smirked. "Soon it'll be the other way around."

**-…-**

**And what might Lucas be up to you ask? I have no idea xD Next time, spring break, a fun time for all of us. I'll be looking for more Oc's as student council members and one or two Oc's as Erin and Kage's childhood friends. And guess what everyone… JAKE IS COMING BCK!**


	7. Spring Break pt1

**Spring Break**

Its spring break, school out, and everybody's having fun XD

**-Day 1: The Park-**

Kage yawned as she walked down the filled streets of Goldenrod City. "Maybe I should have gone with Erin when she told me she was going back to Pallet town…" she mumbled to herself.

Kage heard a chuckle behind her. "I would advise you to stop talking to yourself." A male voice said.

Kage turned around and was about to tell the boy off when she saw who it was. "Lucas! Why are you here?" she asked.

Lucas rolled his eyes. "Maybe because I didn't want to stay in school for all of spring break?" he said with a chuckle.

Kage turned back around with a sigh. "Just make sure I don't see you anymore today." She said.

Despite what she said, Lucas continued to follow Kage. "Are you _really _still mad at me?" Lucas said raising an eyebrow.

Kage clenched her teeth. "I told you not to follow me, didn't I?" she asked annoyed.

Lucas grabbed Kage's wrist to stop her. "How long are you going to hold this grudge?"

"Until you go and die in a hole." Kage said calmly.

Lucas shook his head. "You really are something else…" he said starting to lead the way, unknown to Kage. "Did you know there was a park here?" he asked.

Kage tilted her head to the side. "I heard that there was a strange inscription on a tree that just appeared out of nowhere." She said.

"Exactly," Lucas said as he began to run through the rural part of town. "And I'm on a mission to check it out."

-…-

"That kind of doesn't make sense…" Kage said as the read the words on the tree over and over again.

_**The Relationship of Yin and Yang**_

_They balance each other out, seeming almost perfect when together_

_Though when Yang begins to disappear, all lightness of Yin begins to deflate_

_Give away one life to safe many others at the suspense of not you, but those who are in love_

_Blessed enough to save others, and fortunate enough to painlessly kill yourself at once_

_Dying inside but forever cursed to stay on this misunderstanding Earth_

_Love and Friendship, Jealousy and Lust, Yin and Yang_

Lucas furrowed his eyebrows. "Why does that sound familiar?" he asked.

Kage nodded. "I think I've heard this somewhere before too…" she mumbled.

Both Kage and Lucas touched their hands to the tree, almost seeming to be drawn to it. After a flash of light, the two found themselves on a dock.

**-Day 2: Childhood Friends-**

Erin continued to chatter on as she, Alex, Liz, and Jack made their way to Pallet Town.

"Erin…" A tall boy with messy brown hair said almost dropping some boxes he was holding in surprise.

Erin seemed equally surprised. "I-Ike, I thought you went Sunyshore City with your parents…" she said grabbing one of the boxes to help.

Alex also grabbed one of the boxes not taking his stoic gaze off of Ike. "Who the heck are you suppose to be?" he asked rudely.

Erin smacked Alex on the head. "What your problem, what happened to the charming dude that half of the girls at our school fell in love with?" she asked obviously mad.

Alex smirked. "I'm off duty." He said bluntly.

Ike chuckled. "This must be the Alex you always talk about in your letters." He said happily.

Erin nodded though she wasn't smiling, Jack sweat dropped. "Don't take it personally, he doesn't like me very much either." He said.

-…-

Liz sighed. "I hate cooking…" she said slowly mixing tomato sauce in a pot.

Erin rolled her eyes. "I thought Alex already put the ingredients in the pot." She said putting cake mix into the oven.

Liz nodded. "But this mixing thing is hard work, you know?" she said rubbing her arms.

Erin sweat dropped. "Do want to switch places then?" she asked.

Liz shook her head. "Do you really want me to burn this whole place down?" she asked laughing.

Alex was sweat dropping when he, Ike, and Jaden came into the room. "I just realized that Liz could kill us all if I let her cook." He said taking the ladle out of Liz's hand.

"You can cook Alex?" Ike asked amazed.

Alex shrugged. "Going on a journey with someone who could only bake, kind of forced me into it." He said irritated as Erin laughed nervously.

"There's an archery field here, right?" Alex asked putting down the ladle. As soon as Erin and Ike nodded, he was already out the door.

"I wanna watch!" Liz said racing out the door, taking Jack with her.

Erin crossed her arms sighing. "How childish can you get." She said maturely.

Ike laughed. "You want to watch to, don't you?" he asked.

"Heck yeah!" Erin said running off.

-…-

Alex, Jaden, and Liz were skillfully shooting arrows, though Alex's was the only one that actually hit the target.

"Alex seems really competitive." Ike said scratching his head.

Erin nodded. "There's no way of changing him he's always been like that," she said. "Sometimes I don't even know what's going on in his head…"

Ike grinned. "I think that the problem is that you can't tell when someone likes you." He said calmly.

Erin smiled at Ike. "You know, I get that a lot." She said.

Ike smiled back Erin, inwardly laughing to himself. "Still the same old Erin huh." He said patting Erin on the head.

Alex shot a bow and arrow between Erin and Ike which bounced off a tree and was about to hit the target straight in the middle, but Alex caught it when it was just an inch away. Everyone was purely dumbfounded, though Alex didn't look happy at all. "Whoops, I missed…" he said.

Ike sweat dropped. "I have a feeling that he was aiming for me…" he mumbled.

Jack scratched his head. "Guys… we forgot about the food…"

**-Day 3: Haunted-**

"Why won't you tell me where we're going?" Jenina asked puffing out her cheeks.

Lavoris sighed, he and Jenina were flying to who knows where, and Jenina wouldn't stop asking questions. "We're almost there, stop being so impatient." He said a little annoyed.

Jenina was about to complain again when she saw A large estate under them. "Lavoris… where are we exactly?" she asked again.

Lavoris grinned. "My house," he said chuckling at Jenina's face.

Jenina widened her eyes. "Y-You live here…?" she asked as they landed in front of the house, and Lavoris returned his crobat and opened the door.

Jenina furrowed her eyebrows. "B-But I thought that your parents-"

"You think that I didn't have other places to go." Lavoris said closing the door behind him and Jenina. "No one would let a five year old live by himself."

"Why didn't you tell me about this?" Jenina yelled.

Lavoris smirked. "Because you didn't ask…" he said calmly as Jenina frowned.

"Still sarcastic as ever Lavoris." A boy with long jet black hair said walking down the grand stairs.

Lavoris smiled widely when he saw the boy. "Hey Toby, I thought uncle would be here, not you." He said putting his hands in his pockets."

"He is," Toby said calmly. "I just made him take a nap so he would stop asking me to play the piano for him."

Jenina sweat dropped. "What a nice friend you got here." She said laughing nervously.

Toby looked at Jenina, then back at Lavoris. "There is no way on this Earth that this is the girl you've been dating for 2 years." He said seriously.

Lavoris glared. "What is that suppose to mean?" he asked irritated.

"She's not the kind of girl I pictured you bringing." Toby said.

Lavoris crossed his arms. "Well she's not the type of girl a pictured myself dating." He said somewhat calmly.

Toby looked surprised. "You pictured yourself with a poochyena too?" he asked looking at Lavoris with a crazy look.

Lavoris jaw-dropped. "What is wrong with you?" he yelled.

Toby turned around and walked away. "Just saying…" he mumbled.

Jenina giggled. "So whose this uncle you guys were talking about?" she asked.

Lavoris smiled at Jenina. "He's the old man that took me in, though sometimes he can be a pain in the neck…" he said sighing.

"Sad to hear that I, who raised you am a pain in the neck." An old man with a cane said walking down the stairs with Toby at his side.

"Hey uncle," Lavoris said casually. "Shouldn't you be asleep?" he asked looking a little distressed.

The old man laughed. "Don't count me out just because I'm getting older." He said happily.

Lavoris sighed. "Well I'm coming home for a couple of days?" he said.

The man smirked. "And you've got a girl with you this time, huh?" he said sleazily.

Jenina turned bright red, though Lavoris just sweat dropped. "You know I would never do that…" he said completely calmly.

"N-Now I know where you get your personality from…" Jenina said still blushing.

Lavoris chuckled. "This guy," he said pointing to the man. "He's way worse than me."

Jenina twitched. "Maybe I should've gone with Erin after all…" she mumbled.

Lavoris rolled his eyes. "Anyway uncle, aren't you going to introduce yourself to my girlfriend?" he asked.

The man looked surprised but spoke anyway. "My name is Stephen, and I am Lavoris' guardian." He said chucking off the cane to who knows where and bowing. "Why didn't you tell me you had a girlfriend?"

Lavoris glared at Stephen. "Because I am not an idiot." He said bluntly.

Toby raised an eyebrow. "But you brought her here, way to not be an idiot." He said.

Lavoris snickered. "That's because I'm strong enough to beat the crap out of you guys now." He said threateningly.

Both Toby and Stephen backed away. "Right…" Toby said.

-…-

Jenina sighed as she walked around bored in the large modern garden. "Such a big house and nothing to do…" she said.

"Nonsense," Toby said scaring Jenina.

Jenina jumped. "Toby right?" she tried to say politely.

Toby nodded calmly. "Have you even been to the amusement park yet?" he asked.

Jenina shook her head. "Lavoris told me not to go there today." She said.

Toby smirked. "I wonder why he would say something like that." He said innocently.

"I guess he just didn't want me to go there, he was pretty serious about it." Jenina said doubtfully.

Toby rolled his eyes. "I doubt it," he said grabbing Jenina's wrist and walking out of the garden. "I think he'll be happy to see you."

-…-

Jenina jaw dropped, the sun was starting to set as she and Toby got to the center of the amusement park. "Are you really sure this is all for me…?" she asked.

Toby nodded unquestionably. "Yeah, he kinda wouldn't shut up about it when it was being built." He said thinking about those cold sleepless nights.

Jenina smiled softly. "Geez, to think he would do all this for me…" she said.

Toby grinned. "Never mind that," he said grabbing Jenina's hand and running again. "You have to come see the haunted house."

"Haunted house?" Jenina asked.

Tony nodded. "That thing," he said pointing to a black building covered in with spinarak webs and zubat shadows.

Jenina marveled at the building. "This is amazing!" she said excitedly.

"Great," Toby said. "Because you're going in first!" he pushed Jenina in and closed off the entrance.

Jenina sweat dropped. "That was a bit messed up…" she said turning around and beginning to walk.

"But this is really cool!" she said to herself. "Hn, Lavoris should know that I don't get scared easily though… the only thing that scares me is-"

"Gastly!" the floating purple ball said coming up to Jenina.

Jenina widened her eyes. "What the heck!" she yelled jumping back.

She was even more shocked to see a random thunderbolt hit the Gastly directly on the head. "Jenina, are you okay!" Lavoris yelled with his persian at his side.

Jenina suddenly clung to Lavoris when she saw him. "I told you not to come here!" Lavoris said worriedly.

Jenina sighed. "W-Well, you know I hate ghost pokemon, why would you put them in here?" she asked.

Lavoris face palmed. "You are such an idiot…" he said patting Jenina on the head. "The pokemon got in here somehow, and I was fighting them off so I could bring you here."

Jenina felt heat run up to her face. "O-Oh…" she said quietly.

Lavoris smiled. "But maybe I should do that again." He said happily. "You look so helpless when you're scared."

Jenina glared. "Do always have to ruin my good days?" she asked.

Lavoris grinned. "Let's get out of here." He said piggy-backing Jenina, who then blushed and nodded. Little did the two know, Toby was smirking to himself as he left the amusement park.

**-…-**

Sorry for the long wait, I think I'm starting to sound like a broken record now… Anyway, this isn't all of the spring break stories, there are 4 more. Next time you won't have to wait this long because I already started them. See you later, pm me any questions you have!


	8. Spring Break pt2

**Spring Break Coming to an End**

Here's the second part of the spring break series!

**-Day 4: Poffin House-**

Simon sighed as Jade continued to pester him about his work. He tried to stay calm as she continued to moan and complain.

"Geez, Simon," Jade said restlessly. "All you do is work…"

Simon rolled his eyes. "I don't work all the time, I spend most of my time with you anyway." He said defensively.

Jade puffed out her cheeks. "I could have been spending my time with Alex right now, you know?" she said crossing her arms.

"Why is he all you ever talk about?" Simon asked finally putting his pen down and standing up from his chair.

Jade put her hands on her hips. "Because I love him, remember." She said, starting to feel a tense environment.

Simon sighed to himself. "Right, I forgot…" he said.

Jade felt an urge to ask Simon a question. "Simon, do you li-… never mind…" she said.

Simon grabbed Jade's hand as they walked out of the lab. "Well where do you want to go?" he asked calmly.

Jade found herself blushing. "Isn't this where the poffin house is?" she asked innocently.

Simon nodded. "You really want to go there?" he asked.

Jade tilted her head to the side. "Is there something?" she said quickening her pace when she saw the poffin house.

Simon shook his head, laughing nervously. "W-Why would I be…" he said.

Jade shrugged as she opened the door to a sweet aroma. "I've always wanted to come here!" she said happily.

Simon quietly followed Jade. "Hn…" he tried to say calmly.

"Excuse me," Jade said walking up to an old woman. "I would like to try and make poffin."

The woman had her long brown hair tied into a bun, and was the same height as Jade; she stared at Simon and Jade for a long time. "Ah," she said happily. "I haven't seen such a young couple come here for quite a while."

Jade flushed as Simon's cheeks turned slightly red. "W-We're not a c-"

"Oh you two remind me of my husband when we were younger." The woman said nostalgically. "I know! I'll give you some of my top berries to use!" she brought out a basket of berries from out of nowhere.

Jade sweat dropped. "Umm… okay…" she said taking the berries.

Simon held in a chuckle when the lady left. "That was interesting… girlfriend." He said stoically, taking the basket out of Jade's hands.

Jade twitched. "You're enjoying this, aren't you?" she said walking up to the pot.

Simon shrugged as he began to drop various berries in and stir skillfully. Jade watched in amazement. "S-Simon, you're amazing!" she said excitedly.

"Eh," Simon said looking at Jade then back at the pot. "Oh this, I just-"

"I'm gonna try!" Jade said rolling up her sleeves and turning on the pot.

Simon noticed Jade make tons of mistakes she didn't even notice, before he turned around to hide a smile. "You're completely new at this, aren't you?" He said somewhat happily.

Jade blushed. "Is it that obvious?" she asked shyly.

Simon sighed. "For starters, you're stirring the wrong way…" he said grabbing Jade's hand and guiding her.

Jade flushed. "Y-Yeah…" she said quietly.

Simon smiled softly when he saw her red face. "I'm sure the mix is done by now." He said carefully taking the pot and pouring the mix into a tray.

"Umm, Simon," Jade said timidly. "Do you think I could try?"

Simon thinking of all the possibilities reluctantly handed Jade the pot. "Okay, steady now…" Jade said pouring the batter steadily. Suddenly, the pot broke and ironically landed on Simon's face.

Jade sweat dropped. "Umm, oops…"

Simon sighed. "Can't you pour batter without spilling it?" he asked frantically. "Geez, I'll go get some towels…"

Jade panicked. "N-No, I'll go get them!" She said grabbing Simon's shirt, though it only resulted in him falling on top of her.

The woman in charge of the shop simply giggled when she saw them, and walked away. Simon sighed. "Now look what you've gotten us into…" he said sweat dropping and slightly blushing, as he got off of her.

Jade was blushing too. "It was an accident…" she said timidly. But after all that, they both smiled, even though the day was filled with messes, it had been one of the best days of their spring break.

**-Day 5: The Amusement Park-**

"Why do I have to spend my valuable day on you?" Arai said restlessly.

Jaden put his hands behind his head lazily. "Stay calm, Musa and Sky are coming over anyway…" he said.

Arai sighed. "But while we wait, I have to stay with you." She said unhappily.

"Why am I the only person you get mad at?" Jaden asked.

Arai glared at him. "Because you're a disgusting pervert who never acknowledges my feelings and opinions." She said.

Jaden grinned. "You don't really mean that now, do you?" he asked sincerely.

"Yes, I do." Arai said with a straight face.

Jaden fake cried. "Aw, how rude, my best friend just insulted me!" he said fake sadly.

Arai paused, and found herself smiling. "Best friend…?" she said quietly.

Jaden looked confusedly at Arai as they began to walk to their amusement park destination. "Don't tell me you've never had a best friend before?" he asked.

Arai nodded innocently. "You know, all the friends I've ever had already had best friends." She said. "And every time we parted they left holding hands, weird huh?"

Jaden sweat dropped. '_This girl may just be denser than Erin herself.' _He said sighing inwardly, and then smirked. "Arai, do you know what it means to like someone?" he asked smirking.

Arai tilted her head to the side but laughed. "Of course I know," she said. "I like you, because you're my friend."

Jaden sighed. "Not that kind of like." He said scratching his head.

"But there is no other kind…" Arai said crossing her arms.

Jaden smirked as he held Arai's shoulders. "Is that so?" he asked grabbing Arai's shoulders and pushing her into a nearby wall, it was then that she realized that no one else was there.

"Whoa, Jaden is something wrong?" Arai asked slightly alarmed.

Jaden rolled his eyes. "I don't know, you tell me." He said before softly placing his lips unto Arai's. Arai felt her eyes widen when she realized that Jaden was kissing her, but didn't want to pull away, much to her surprise.

Jaden held in a laugh when he pulled away. "I guess you know my secret now, right?" he said.

Arai just stood in the same spot, simply flustered. "Jaden, why did you do that?" she yelled. "That's the only kind of stuff couples do…"

Jaden face palmed. "So you're telling me you don't know why I kissed you?" he asked amazed.

Arai nodded. "It was a joke, wasn't it?" she asked feeling accomplished.

Jaden jaw dropped. "Why me…" he mumbled to himself.

"You two!" Musa yelled when she saw Jaden and Arai. "We were going to go to the amusement park today, remember!" she said glaring.

Sky covered Musa's mouth, annoyed. "Just hurry up so she'll be quiet." He said calmly as Musa almost bit him.

-…-

"Okay, we'll split up!" Musa said happily.

Everyone sweat dropped. "Musa," Arai asked confused. "If we were going to meet up, why are you making us split up again?"

Musa laughed nervously. "Oh yeah, I didn't really think that through, did I?" she asked. "Anyway, Sky and I will be pairing up, while you and Jaden do."

Sky rolled his eyes. "We'll meet back up later for lunch." He said taking Musa's wrist and walking away.

"You really are stupid, you know that?" he asked sighing.

Musa shrugged. "It was an honest mistake, promise!" she said frantically.

Sky shook his head as soon as they got to the line to the Ferris wheel. "Musa, we'll be here all day waiting for this ride." He said.

Musa winked. "I can wait," she said happily. "As long as we get to have fun together, I'll be alright."

Sky blushed and he only got redder when he heard the 'awws' from the people around them. They waited for a long time; the sun was beginning to set when they finally got to the front of the line.

"Finally," Sky said stepping into the vehicle. "I never thought we would make it."

Musa nodded happily. "Yeah…" she said sitting uncomfortably close to Sky even though they were the only two people in the box.

Sky flushed. "Musa, a-are you okay?" he asked.

"I don't know." Musa said resting her head on Sky's shoulder, much to his surprise. "You know Sky; I've wanted to talk about our relationship."

"W-What?" Sky said flushing completely.

"Do you like me?" Musa asked.

Sky pondered over shaking his head but was about to nod when there was a shot in the air. The sky was dark until the first firework lit up the sky.

"Awesome!" Musa asked running up to the window, forgetting anything before hand. "It's so pretty, huh Sky?"

Sky sweat dropped. "Uh… I guess…" he said having a double take moment.

"I wanted to come up here so we could get a good view of the fireworks." She said happily.

Sky face palmed. "Wait, what about what you were going to say earlier?"

Musa tilted her head to the side. "Wha?"

**-Day 6: Sick Day-**

"Poor Alex," Erin said as she paused in front of the door to Alex's house in Twinleaf. "The day before we go to the beach, and he gets sick…"

Before she touched the door, it opened for her. "Hey Erin," Vincent said happily when he saw the brown haired girl. "Are you here to take care of Alex?"

Erin nodded, sort of creeped out by how Vincent knew what she was doing. "I'm actually going to stay here till tomorrow." She said calmly.

Vincent at first looked shocked, but then his mouth turned to a grin. '_Ha-ha I'm so glad I left the cameras on!' _he smiled. "I can always count on you Erin."

Erin scratched her head in embarrassment. "Thank you…" she said, although starting to get a bit suspicious.

Vincent patted Erin on the back. "I'm going to get the antidote from mom, I'll be back soon so don't worry." He said starting to walk away. "And just a warning, he has the master key."

Erin raised an eyebrow as she walked into the house. "You would think that Vincent could have matured just a little." She said.

Erin put her bags down in front of the stairs just before walking up them. "You know," she said to herself. "I don't think I've ever seen Alex sick."

"Won't be able to say that anymore." Alex said leaning against his bedroom door. "Is Vincent gone yet?" he asked.

Erin nodded, a bit surprised. "Alex, I thought you were sick." She said running up to him and touching his forehead.

Alex shrugged. "I am actually," he said taking Erin's hand. "This is just a stage in my sickness."

Erin furrowed her brows. "What sickness do you have, anyway?" she asked.

"I don't know." Alex said simply. "I'm the only person who actually gets sick like this." He said.

Erin gasped. "This could get serious, do you want me to heal you?" she asked.

Alex chuckled. "What have I told you about that?" he said wrapping his arms around Erin. "I'd rather die."

Erin blushed at the contact. "Alex I'll be okay, I just really want you to heal faster." She said.

Alex immediately frowned. "And what if I take your life?" he asked. "What if we end up getting separated again?"

Erin furrowed her eyebrows. "T-That won't happen…" she said uncertain.

Alex tightened his grip on Erin. "How do you know that?"

"…"

Alex let go of Erin. "Thought so," he said before grinning. "Anyway, since you're here, why don't you make me something to eat?"

Erin sweat dropped as Alex charged back to his room. "…I guess his laziness won't change…" she said rolling her eyes, as she walked down the stairs.

Erin smiled to herself as she thought of the great moments she and Alex had in the house. She thought of how she lost her bear after sleeping over, and how long it took her and Alex to find it. She also thought of how shocked she was to find out that Alex had a house of his own. "He's lucky mom taught me a few things…" she said taking out various ingredients from the fridge.

Erin was almost bored to death in the (almost) silence of slowly chopping carrots. "Can't you chop any faster than that; I'm getting sort of hungry." Alex said, hugging Erin from behind.

Erin jumped. "Alex, didn't you go to your room?" she asked turning around but flushed when she saw that Alex wasn't wearing a shirt, though he seemed sicker than before.

Alex gave Erin a cute yet sad look. "You left me all alone, I had to come and find you." He said quietly.

Erin flushed. "A-Alright, but what happened to your shirt?" she asked.

Alex smirked, taking Erin's hands and pushing her again the island. "Gotcha," he said seductively.

Erin widened her eyes. "L-Let go of me…" she said almost silently.

Alex chuckled. "Now how is anyone supposed to hear you?" he asked rolling his eyes.

Erin tried to scoot back but to no avail. "W-What are you going to do?" she asked.

Alex suddenly put his arms around Erin. "Nothing much," he said happily.

Erin raised an eyebrow. "Do you know how suspicious that sounds?" she asked.

Alex sighed. "Geez cant you act the least bit scared?" he asked sounding disappointed.

Erin widened her eyes. "W-What?" she asked almost insulted.

Just then, Vincent walked in. "Aww, why didn't you do anything Alex?" he said sighing.

Alex grinned when he saw Vincent. "What did you expect me to do exactly?" he asked letting go of Erin and putting his hands behind his head.

Vincent shrugged. "Just enough to get some blackmail." He said innocently.

Alex rolled his eyes. "You know, if I wasn't sick, I'd kill you right now." He said calmly.

Vincent shrugged. "That's why I 'm trying to hold off giving you the antidote until after dinner." He said happily.

"Can someone tell me what's going on?" Erin asked probably on the brink of ripping her hair out.

Vincent chuckled. "Aww, you're so cute Erin," he said patting Erin's head. "I can't wait till you and Alex get married, then I'll have a cute a really cute little sister! And we can go and get ice cream, and eat cake, and-"

"Like heck!" Alex yelled taking Erin possessively.

Vincent started fake crying. "Oh you meanie, why do you always have to hog our sister?" he said fake sadly.

Erin sweat dropped. "Can someone please tell me what's going on here?" she asked frantically.

"Nothing really," Vincent said suddenly calm. "It's just that when Alex is sick, his true character comes out."

"I'll probably end up all embarrassed after Vincent gives me the antidote." Alex said calmly.

Erin face palmed. "So this is how Alex really acts?" she asked.

Vincent sighed. "This is how he acted before you got kidnapped." He said.

Erin froze. "R-really…" she said quietly. "He never told me…"

"Don't worry about it Erin!" Alex gave Erin a thumbs up. "I'm perfectly fine with the way I am now, this way I'm able to protect you." He said happily.

Erin blushed and nodded. "Right…"

Suddenly Vincent stuck a giant needle into Alex's arm. "I'm going to go for a run now!" he said immediately leaving the room.

Alex took a deep breath and when his eyes opened his looked deathly. "I'm going to kill him when he gets back." He said collapsing unto the floor.

**-Last Day: Unavailing the Mystery-**

"What's going on?" Lucas asked confused. "We've been here for almost a week and I don't even know where we are…"

Kage put her hands behind her back. "I'm sure we'll get back somehow." She said calmly. She and Lucas ended up in front of a dock and she couldn't get the event that she saw out of her head.

_-Flashback-_

"W-Where are we?" Lucas asked looking around, much to his surprise, they were just a few yards away from the tree they were just in front of, though it was night.

"This is getting weird…" Kage said crossing her arms.

Suddenly a blue glow came from the direction of the tree, nothing could have prepared the two for what they were about to see next.

**-…-**

Ah! Can't tell you what it is xD just be patient and you'll get your answer… in about 7 chapters! Oh sorry I lost track of time, because of the shugo chara fic I'm writing… I still need Oc's because the tournament is coming up, don't forget to ask me any questions you have :D Oh yes and I haven't given up on the voice acting thing, I think I'll give these voices to these people **I DO NOT OWN THESE VOICE ACTORS or the shows they were in**:

Erin- Luci Christian (Kodocha)  
Lavoris- David Trosko (School Rumble)  
Alex- Jerry Jewell (Fruits Basket)  
Jenina- Brina Palencia (School Rumble)


	9. The Princess Has Arrived

**The Princess Has Arrived?**

Yep, I'm back :D About the voice acting thing, I'm just going to announce them as I find them so expect them to be in the most random order ever! Speaking of which here are some new ones… **ONCE AGAIN I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING THAT HAS TO DO WITH THIS-**

Jade: Leah Clark- School Rumble  
Musa: Melissa Fahn- Zatch Bell!  
Vincent: John Burgmeier- Fruits Basket (I know what you're thinking but they have the same personality you know?)  
Sky: Justin Cook- Yu Yu Hakusho

**-Girls Dorm 1-**

"Erin can you give me some advice?" Arai asked while she, Erin, Musa, and Jade all sat in their dorm doing random things to entertain themselves.

Erin stopped making paper cranes and brought her attention to Arai. "Is is about Jaden?" she asked calmly.

Arai flushed. "H-How did you know?" she asked frantically.

"Erin can easily tell when people like each other." Musa said closing her laptop. "The sad thing is that she can't tell when someone likes _her_." She smirked.

Erin twitched. "Say that again!" she challenged.

Musa giggled to herself. "Erin is a dense idiot with a typical crush on Mr. Pretty Boy!" she sang, dancing around the room.

Erin blushed. "I told you I don't have a crush on Alex!" she yelled.

Musa rolled her eyes. "I didn't say Alex's name smart one." She said happily.

Arai gave an exasperated sigh. "So where is the person that was going to share our dorm with us?" she asked trying to change the subject.

Musa and Erin paused. "You know," Erin said confused. "I'm starting to think that she may not come after all, I mean it's already been 2 months since school started."

Before anyone could respond to Erin's comment, the door slowly opened. "Umm… hello?"

**-Class A-**

"This is Vivienne Simon; she'll be joining our class from today on." Crystal said happily.

"Pleased ta meet ya!" Vivienne said excitedly, though everyone was paying more attention to the crown on her head more than anything else. "I'm a princess if you were wondering about the crown."

"What the heck are you doing here?" Alex asked frantically, pointing to the girl.

Vivienne looked al little surprised at first but smiled anyway. "Oh, hi Alex, this must be why my parents asked me to come to this school." She said.

Crystal shrugged. "Well we're working in pairs today so if you already know Alex, why don't you join him and his partner." She said going to her desk.

Vivienne immediately charged up to Alex's desk when she heard that. "Hey buddy, so how have you been doing these days?" she asked as Crystal sweat dropped at her speed.

Alex sweat dropped. "So remind me why you're here again…" he said quietly.

Vivienne waved her hand, as if to dismiss Alex's question. "So where's your partner?" she asked eagerly. "Knowing you, it's some really hot dude right?"

Alex raised an eyebrow. "Erin… no she's probably just coming back from the nurse's office." He said calmly.

Vivienne sighed. "Aww it's a girl, what a waste of time." She said.

Just then Erin opened the door with a gloomy expression but immediately perked up when she saw Alex watching her. She marched up to his desk with a cheerful hop in her step. "So what are we doing today partner?" she asked.

Alex stared at Erin with a slightly worried but mostly stoic expression. "…"

Vivienne scratched her head confused. "This is getting kind of awkward…" she said.

Without saying a word Alex took Erin's hand and left the room. "Hey, you just gonna leave me here by myself?" Vivienne yelled waving her hands up and down, though Alex just ignored her and continued to walk away.

"What's wrong?" Alex asked immediately when they were out of the room.

Erin inwardly panicked, fiddling with her thumbs. "…Nothing…" she said looking away from him.

Alex rolled his eyes. "Am I the only person you lie to?" he asked crossing his arms.

"My, my, students skipping class?" Vincent asked happily as he got to the two teens. "I hope you have a good reason for this."

"Bite me." Alex said glaring at his older brother. Erin looked at Alex as if he was crazy, though Vincent didn't seem fazed at all.

The older boy grinned. "Gladly, now what are you two doing out of class, arranging the marriage I hope!" he gave a thumbs up while Erin and Alex face palmed at the same time.

"Alex, why did you leave me?" Vivienne said walking to them, her blue eyes in dismay. "Is this how you're going to treat your people once your king?" she asked flipping her brown hair.

Erin widened her eyes. "K-King, no one told me you were a prince!" she said surprised.

Alex sighed. "I'm not," he said. "We haven't even had an engagement meeting, why are you saying this?"

"Is there a reason you left the room Alex?" Toby asked opening the door and sticking his head out. "It's not a very good thing for the class rep. to do…" he said trailing off.

Alex walked into the class room, trying to avoid the situation at hand. "I'm coming." He said calmly.

**-Lunch-**

"Tournament?" Lavoris asked a blonde haired girl with green eyes, confusedly. They were standing in the lunch line.

The girl nodded. "It's going to start soon; I guess you wouldn't know though, since you weren't here last year." She said.

"You should have told me earlier, Trix, now I have to train my pokemon last minute!" Lavoris said frantically.

Trixikan growled, turning a complete 180 in her attitude. "Call me that one more time, and I'll rip your head off." She yelled clenching her fist.

Lavoris rolled his eyes. "But your name is so long and complicated, and I'll call you what I want."

At that moment, Jenina and Ike ran up to the two (with Ike mostly leading). "Hey Lavoris," Ike said happily. "Do you mind if I date your girlfriend for a couple of months?" he asked.

Lavoris looked at Ike like he was crazy, and tried to stop himself from punching the boy. "No, what in the right mind made you think that you're good enough for Jenina?" he asked.

Ike grinned. "The same thing that made you think you were…" he said smugly.

Lavoris grabbed Ike's collar and started to walk out of the cafeteria. "I hope you brought your pokemon with you." He said with a questionable aura around him.

Ike chuckled as they left. "Told you it would work Jenina!" he said feeling accomplished.

Jenina sweat dropped but was slightly blushing all the same. "Weird…"

"You're in love with him, aren't you?" Trixikan said smirking to herself.

Jenina blushed madly. "W-What do you mean by that?" she said frantically.

"She is so madly in love, isn't she?" Liz said, coming out of nowhere.

"Yeah, you're so lucky Jenina!" Trixikan said sighing nostalgically.

Jenina was still blushing. "W-Well, I saw the way you were staring at Ike!" she yelled.

Trixikan rolled her eyes. "Stop trying to change the subject." She said not flustered at all.

Liz laughed. "So have you guys heard of the tournament that is coming up?" she asked.

"Ooh, I've heard of it!" Ani said also coming out of nowhere. "But isn't the mini grand festival before that?" she asked.

"Grande… festival?" Liz asked confused.

The three other girls widened their eyes at Liz. "Y-You don't know what a grand festival is?" Jenina asked, in amazement.

Liz shook her head. "Those are only in fairy tales, aren't they?" she asked shrugging.

Trixikan face palmed. "Oh my goodness, you need some he-"

"Lizzy!" Jack tapped Liz's shoulder, making her jump. "How ya been?"

"Hey!" Trixikan yelled pointing her index finger at the black and blue haired boy. "Nobody interrupts my sentences!" she yelled chasing him off, as they took Liz along with them.

"Yeah, knock him down!" Adrianne yelled excitedly, across the cafeteria, that's when they realized she was walking towards them. "Hey buddy people!"

**-…-**

"Culture festival, yay!" Erin yelled stuffing another piece of sushi into her mouth.

Musa sighed. "Our class still doesn't know what to do…"

Erin smiled widely. "Neither do we but I won't let that pull me down!" she said happily.

The whole lunch period, Alex had been awkwardly silent. "Are you rehearsing to be a mime or something?" Manuel finally asked him.

"Yeah," Sky joined in. "You're really quiet all of a sudden." He said.

Alex slowly raised his head up, rubbing his eyes. "I'm just a little tired, that's all." He said convincingly.

"It's about Erin, isn't it?" Lucas asked his face surprisingly serious. Alex looked at Lucas shocked.

"Alex!" Erin asked the boy excitedly. "You promised me that you were going to teach me how to cook!" she said.

Alex suddenly stood up. "Alright…" he said grabbing Erin's hand and quickly leaving the cafeteria, which surprised her greatly.

"Man Alex can be really mysterious sometimes…" Manuel said confused.

"Guys! Where did Erin go, I thought I just saw her here?" Jaden said frantically, he had just gotten to the table, obviously after running a long distance.

Skyler rolled his eyes. "What, you gonna ask her out or something?" he asked rather bored looking.

Jaden nodded. "Yeah, I am." He said bluntly. "Now where is she?"

Everyone sweat dropped at him. "Umm, Jaden," Musa asked. "Don't you like A-"

"Don't say her name!" Jaden said frustrated. "I'm tired of that girl, I tried to tell her that I liked her but she's probably one of the densest people I know!"

"But you know," Kage said calmly. "Erin is pretty dense herself…"

Jaden was obviously getting impatient. "I don't care, where is she?" he asked frantically.

Skyler sighed. "If you must know, she's in the home Ec. Room-"

"See ya!" Jaden said quickly running off after hearing that. Skyler was about to throw rocks at him for not letting him finish his sentence but another rock came out of nowhere hitting him in the head. In a distance everyone could see Adrianne whistling innocently.

Manuel furrowed his eyebrows. "This isn't going to turn out well…" he said, still sweat dropping at Adrianne.

**-…-**

"Erin, what kind of pasta has sugar in it?" Alex yelled face palming.

Erin panicked. "I-I'm sorry, but salt and sugar look alike!" she yelled waving her hands up and down when Alex grabbed the pot off the stove.

"Geez," Alex said dumping the pasta in the trash. "Maybe you should just give up on this."

Erin made puppy dog eyes. "Don't give up on me, Alex-kun…" she said persuasively.

Alex blushed and looked away. "D-Don't look at me like that." He said trying to act stern.

Erin rolled her eyes. "You have no self control." She said putting her hands on her hips.

Alex put his arm around Erin's shoulder. "That's too bad for you then, isn't it?" he whispered in Erin's ear.

Erin flushed and jumped back as Alex chuckled. "I'm the one with no self control?" he said cupping his chin in his hand.

"Y-You pervert!" Erin said crossing her arms stubbornly.

Alex patted Erin's head like a little kid. "13 year old boys tend to be that way." He said laughing.

"Whatever…" Erin said still blushing.

Alex suddenly changed his mood after that. "What happened?" he asked seriously this time.

Erin furrowed her eyebrows, apparently knowing what he was talking about. "I'm fine really, you don't have to worry about me…" she said quietly.

"That's not true!" Alex said quickly wrapping his arms around Erin. "I have to worry about you…"

Erin widened her eyes and pushed herself away from Alex. "Why do you always have to act like that?" she yelled. "I told you not to be my friend in the first place."

Alex was utterly surprised. "Erin… I know I'm sorry…" he said quietly.

"Look Alex," Erin said a bit sadly. "Don't you think we should just, stay away from each other?"

Alex shook his head. "I can't do that…" he said. "Erin, I spent my whole life with you, how can I just leave?" he asked.

Erin looked down, avoiding his eyes. "I don't know… just pretend I never existed, pretend I was never in your life…" though she talked calmly, her face was sheltered with uncertainty.

Alex sighed. "…If that's what you want…" he said turning around and starting to walk away.

"W-Wait, Alex!" Erin yelled, stopping Alex in his tracks. "Thank you…"

**-…-**

Is this it for Alex and Erin? Find out on the next episode of Evolution Academy! I realize this was a short chapter of nothing, but it was literally a filler. The next chapter will be better.


	10. Playing Cupid

**Playing Cupid**

Sorry for the long hiatus. I had to study for the stikin test at school.

Voices-Lucas: Brice Papenbrook(Vampire Knight)

-...-

"A play?" Sky asked Musa as they walked to their next class.

Musa nodded happily. "Yep!" she said, enthusiastic. "And I already signed both of us up!"

Sky paused. "You did what..." he said looking at Musa again with a murderous expression.

Musa flinched when she saw him, but managed to keep composed. "Well, you like singing right?" she asked even though she knew the answer. "I just wanted you to get into it so that everyone could hear you awesome voice."

Sky sighed. "Who said I wanted to sing in front of a whole bunch of strangers?" he said petting Musa's head like a dog.

Musa laughed innocently. "I decided that for myself!" she said happily skipping into the class in front of Sky.

Sky face palmed. "Just one day without you making me jump into messed up situations would be nice..." he mumbled reluctantly walking into the class.

**-...-**

Alex blankly starred out the window, seemingly oblivious to anything that was happening in the classroom, the truth was he was already done with the days assignment.

"Alex~?" Ike asked the lost blonde boy.

Alex finally looked away from the window, and slowly put his gaze on Ike. "What do you want?" he asked, though still a little spaced out.

Ike was moderately surprised by Alex's behavior. "Umm... we're suppose to be partners in this, remember?" he asked crossing his arms.

Alex nodded slowly. "Oh... here..." he said handing Ike the paper he had completed. "Tell me if you have any questions." he went back to looking out the window.

Ike didn't even pay attention to the paper Alex gave him. "Hey, I know you're a sadist and everything, but this is totally killing my mood." he said humorously.

Alex glared halfheartedly at the boy. "Say that again and I'll rip that snappy little mouth of yours off..." he said calmly.

Ike laughed nervously. "I think I regret doing that..." he said avoiding Alex's gaze by furiously coping his paper.

"What's wrong with you?" Jenina asked, slapping her hand down on Alex's desk, bringing him back to reality.

"Is there a reason you people keep bothering me?" Alex asked bluntly, but not annoyed at all.

Jenina looked at Alex sympathetically. "You look kind of out of it today." she said giving him a small smile.

Alex shot a raspberry right in Jenina's direction, which surprised the whole class (who had apparently been watching them the whole time). "Why don't you go work on your assignment, you're probably only halfway done, am I right?" he smirked.

Jenina blushed, knowing that he was exactly right. "G-Geez, what do you know?" she said, stomping back to her desk, glaring at anyone who looked her way.

"Wonder what's wrong with him." Musa asked, half focused on her work.

"If you find out, you won't leave him alone until the problem is solved..." Sky said, leaning back in his chair with his feet up on his desk, obviously zoned out.

"Can we please get back to the work now?" Toby asked quickly scribbling down the answers on his sheet. "If you want to start your couple bickers, might as well do it out of class..." he mumbled, hiding a smirk under his bangs.

Both Musa and Sky flushed to that comment, though Sky actually _tried _to stay cool. "You barely know me! Don't start assumptions!" she yelled flailing her arms.

Toby rolled his eyes. "The fact that you're denying it so passionately, just proves my point." he said laughing quietly.

"SHUT UP!" Vivienne yelled, standing at the front of the class, immediately calming everyone down.

She cleared her throat. "Now," she said calmly. "We have to decide what we will be doing for the culture fest, you can choose between a maid cafe and a souvenir shop."

Ike's eyes lit up in happiness. "Maid cafe!" he yelled eagerly.

It seemed as if the rest of the class was following his lead, with shout of "I agree" or quiet mumbles like "That would be nice".

Vivienne shrugged. "I guess, if that's what you want to do." she said circling the letters saying maid cafe on the board. "Now we just have to pick jobs-"

"Allow me," Toby said, already at the board (Ike who was half way there, sadly shuffled back to his seat).

On the board Toby had written down everyone's jobs, without any consent whatsoever.

_Head Overseers: Jenina and Kage_

_Supply dog1_: _Musa_

_Supply dog2: Sky_

_East Wing Advertisers: Adrianne and Skyler_

_West Wing Advertisers: Ike and Vivienne_

_Supervisors: Me and Simon_

_Baker: Erin_

_Cook and tea brewer: Alex_

_Table Cleaner: Liz_

_Everyone Else: butlers and waitresses_

"What the heck is a supply dog?" Sky asked, offended.

Toby slightly smirked. "You simply go out for supplies when we need them." he said crossing his arms.

Adrianne laughed. "Ha! Skyler can't advertise anything except the fact that he's addicted to gambling!" she said happily.

Skyler vein popped. "Say that again..." he said just before he and Adrianne got into a heated argument.

**-Class B-**

"We're doing a play, got it!" Arai said proudly and firmly.

Lavoris raised an eyebrow. "What happened to democracy?" he asked only partly interested.

Arai laughed evilly as a questionable aura came over her. "Class B is a dictatorship!" she said smirking.

Jaden came up to Arai and knocked her head with a magazine he was reading. "Why are you so stubborn?" he said rolling his eyes. "You act like everyone will just go along with what you say... so selfish..."

Arai clenched her teeth. "Who asked you?" she yelled about to slap him.

"I-I actually think it's a good idea to put on a play..." Ani said, actually just wanting the fight to stop.

Manuel let a groan escape from his lips. "But I wanted to be the tournament staff..." he mumbled under his breath.

"You know," Lucas jumped in, hearing Manuel. "If you join the staff, you won't be able to be in the tournament."

Manuel suddenly looked very motivated. "Let's go out and make this play a success!" he said excitedly.

Lucas sweat dropped. "Umm... yeah." he said actually laughing in his head.

"Good." Arai said feeling accomplished. "I already had auditions anyway." she scoffed at Jaden.

When Arai wrote down the results on the board, everyone's mouths went ajar.

_Play: Dialga and Palkia_

_Co-Directors: Jaden and me_

_Stage Hands: Ani and Manuel_

_Dialga: Musa_

_Palkia: Sky_

_Able: Jack_

_Fumi: Liz_

_Narrator: Lucas_

_Narrator's Assistant: Jade_

"What the heck?" Jade yelled. "I'm not even in the play, why am I an assistant to that idiot over there?"

Jack chuckled. "Easy, because no one wants to see your face, so you'll be nowhere near us." he laughed.

Jade growled. "Say that again you idiotic torchic!" she challenged.

"Whoa guys, calm down!" Ani said, trying to step in.

"I said that you're a self proclaimed fool!" Jack said, obviously ignoring Ani.

"Alright, I've had enough of you!" Jade said, taking out a pokeball. "Pichu, use thunder on him!"

The little yellow mouse, jumped out of the its ball, promptly emitting lightning from its cheeks. Instead of hitting Jack though, it targeted Ani. Everyone froze.

**-Preparation Day-**

"I have to wear this?" Jenina said, holding up a short, frilly black and white dress that would probably only go down to her mid thigh.

Lavoris chuckled. "I think it looks great!" he said happily as Jaden nodded in agreement.

Jenina glared back at them. "I don't need any opinions from you and your protege." she said bitterly.

Lavoris smiled softly as he wrapped his arms around Jenina. "Honey, you look great in anything you wear." he said sweetly.

Jenina raised her eyes at Lavoris amusingly. "Do you really want me to wear the dress that badly?" she asked.

Lavoris looked at Jenina with puppy dog eyes, when she finally gave in. "Fine you perv." she said going into the changing room to try it on.

"H-How did you do that?" Jaden asked in amazement.

Lavoris yawned, suddenly tired. "Oh that," he said shrugging. "It's a secret." he left class A in search of a good place to take a nap, leaving Jaden dumbfounded.

"Vivienne!" Erin yelled running up to Vivienne with a dress similar to Jenina's, though pink and black. "I don't really have to wear this, do I?" she asked.

Vivienne looked back at Erin, already in the process of making another dress. "It's fan service, be happy with it." she said as if what she was doing was normal.

Erin puffed out her cheeks. "But I'll be in the kitchen the whole time!" she complained.

"Wear it!" Adrianne came out of nowhere, very excited about the idea.

Erin coward back. "Okay, okay geez..." she said walking away.

After that, Alex came charging into the room with an exasperated look on his face. "DO YOU HONESTLY EXSPECT ME TO WEAR THIS?" he said pushing a frilly blue maid dress into Vivienne.

The girl sweat dropped at how angry he was. "C-Come on Alex, calm down..." she said quietly.

Alex huffed. "I'm tired of people dressing me up like a girl, just get me some guys clothes at least..." he mumbled, walking away.

Both Vivienne and Adrianne had a sweat drop session. "Well... you better make him some boy clothes..." she said walking off.

Vivienne grabbed Adrianne's collar before she could get away. "Where do you think you're going?" she asked snickering evilly.

**-...-**

Ani sighed. "Why are they making us do this by ourselves?" she asked the only other person in the large auditorium, as she learned against the top of the ladder.

Manuel sighed, it echoed through the nearly empty room. "The faster we get this done, the quicker we can get out of here." he said, just finishing a stool. "We're almost done anyway."

"Oh, really..." Ani said a bit disappointed.

"Something wrong?" Manuel said, sensing her attitude.

Ani wove her hands frantically. "No, No! I just umm..." she mumbled getting down the ladder.

Manuel chuckled. "What's wrong?" he asked sincerely. "You always stop in the middle of your sentences, is there a reason for that?"

Ani shook her head slowly. "No, well..."

"Well, what?" Manuel asked, this was when Ani realized how close there faces were.

Ani flushed. "..."

Manuel smirked knowingly. "Good answer." he said just before placing his lips on unto Ani's.

After that, without a word, he turned and walked away, leaving the girl speechless.

**-...-**

"Hey Liz," Jack said about to walk past the red haired girl, when he saw what book she was reading.

"Romance, eh?" He said rolling his eyes. "How could that be true?"

Liz slightly gaped her mouth as she closed the book. "It does exist..." she said almost mutely. "It just has to..." she mumbled under her breath.

Jack groaned. "You believe in that stuff too?" he asked almost annoyed. "It's a bunch of made up stories from dreamers."

Those words shot completely through Liz. "W-What...?" she asked, hoping what he said was not true.

"F-A-K-E, it's a complete lie." Jack said coldly.

Liz silently got up and ran off, just after pushing the book into Jack's hands. "Huh?" the boy said, slightly confused. "What am I going to do with this?"

"You really are an idiot, aren't you?" Kage was sitting on a desk with her arms crossed.

Jack clutched unto the book. "What do you mean?" he asked.

Kage let out a small laugh. "You like her, don't you?" she asked knowingly.

Jack blushed. "N-No I don't, where did you get that idea?" he said frantically.

Kage hopped off the desk. "I didn't pull it out of the air, that's for sure." she said humorously.

"I can't like her..." Jack said almost in denial. "It's not possible."

Kage grinned. "Think about that." she said walking away.

Jack looked back down at the book Liz handed him, titled _Dialga and Palkia. _"M-Maybe..." he mumbled to himself.

**-...-**

"Where in the world can you find coffee beans here?" Skyler said confused as he and Musa wandered through Goldenrod city.

Adrianne rolled her eyes. "At the coffee bean shop?" she said not really wanting to leave the city.

Skyler sighed. "Gee, thanks for the great answer." he said calmly.

"What are we doing here anyway?" Adrianne asked, frustrated. "Aren't Musa and Sky the supply dogs?"

"Stop complaining." Skyler said just as frustrated as Adrianne was. "Musa's sick and Sky's taking care of her, so we have to fill in for them."

Adrianne stuck her tongue out. "That doesn't mean we have to fill in for them." she said stubbornly.

Skyler was about to say something back, when they walked by the Veilstone game corner. Adrianne immediately pulled him back when she saw the building.

"Adrianne, please!" Skyler said with sparkling eyes. "This place was made for me!"

Adrianne knocked Skyler's head. "For me it's the zoo, but you don't see me jumping into everyone I see._"_

"BUT YOU DO!" Skyler complained. "Please Adrianne, just this once!" he yelled.

Adrianne finally pulled Skyler away far enough from the game corner. "What's up with you and gambling?" she said confused.

Skyler looked away, slightly embarrassed. "Let's just go find the beans okay." he said grabbing Adrianne's and, making her flustered for the first time in her life.

"Hey Skyler," Adrianne said quietly as something dawned on her. "Aren't we going the wrong way?"

Skyler smirked. "No, we're going to the park." he said happily.

Adrianne blinked. "Why?" she asked.

Skyler sighed as they arrived at the park. "To see your favorite tree.

Adrianne's eyes suddenly lit up. "The cherry blossom!" she asked excitedly.

Skyler nodded. "Yeah, that one." he said calmly.

Adrianne took Skyler's hand and zoomed through the park, trying to find the tree she and Skyler had planted as children. Skyler felt a small smile spread across his face.

"Here it is!" Adrianne said excitedly, bringing Skyler back to his senses. Before them stood a moderately big healthy tree with blossoming pink flowers covering it.

Without warning, Adrianne jumped unto the tree, perching herself on a low branch. "H-Hey, be careful!" Sky said alarmed by her speed.

Adrianne, wanting to spook Skyler a bit, stood up on the branch. "Just who do you think I a-" Adrianne went toppling over the branch bracing for the impact, which never came.

"Never expected to see you again like this." Jake said grinning to a shocked and slightly hurt looking Adrianne in his arms.

**-...-**

Whoa, Jake is back! Yeah, I know I said this a while ago, but I decided to make him appear like this xD


	11. The Culture Festival!

**The Culture Festival!**

It's finally the day of the culture fest!

**-...-**

"Erin," Lucas said grabbing Erin's hand from behind; just the sound of his voice made Erin blush.

"W-What do you want?" Erin asked not turning around to face the boy.

Because of that, Lucas turned Erin around to face him, not letting go. "Now I know the scenery outside is beautiful, but the beautiful thing here I want to see is you." he said smoothly.

Erin flushed at how close they were and jumped back, though she was unable to since Lucas was holding her hands. "Would you let go of me already?" she said.

Lucas chuckled. "Would you get over your crush on me?" he said calmly.

Erin huffed. "I don't have a crush on you, the whole world doesn't revolve around you you know?" she said though quietly.

Lucas smiled to himself and kissed Erin's cheek, much to her surprise. "You know, it's getting kind of hard to push you away." he whispered in her ear just before walking away, mouthing an 'I love you'.

"Did Lucas just kiss you?" Jade yelled frantically as she ran up to Erin.

Erin jumped when she heard her voice. "W-What are you talking about?" she said laughing nervously.

"Don't play dumb with me!" she said offended. "How many boys are you going to keep hanging on a string?"

Erin stood confused. "Eh? What do you mean by that?" she asked.

Jade glared. "You know who I'm talking about!" she snapped. "Alex, Lucas, and Skyler?"

Erin was taken back by Jade's words. "Jade, I... You're confusing me..." she said timidly.

Jade growled, flipping her hair and walking away. "You don't know how lucky you are." she mumbled under her breath.

**-...-**

"Skyler, I can tell you anything right?" Erin asked. She and Skyler were presently swinging just outside of the school building.

Skyler nodded. "Yeah, what do you need?" he asked only slightly concerned.

"You don't like me, do you?" Erin asked cutting straight to the chase, putting a serious face on as she stopped her swing.

Skyler inwardly panicked. "Of course I like you, we're friends right?" he said sounding innocent, though he was deceiving her.

Erin shook her head slowly. "Not like that." she said calmly. "I mean do you like me... in a romantic way?"

Skyler completely stopped swinging. "Erin," he said wondering if he was about to regret his next words. "I think that I d-"

"Boo!" Jake said clutching Erin's shoulders, causing her to fall back on the swing.

It seemed like Erin was the only surprised person in the group of three. "W-What the... Jake!" she yelled, quickly getting up.

Jake grinned widely. "My, my, how little Erin has grown, you know... not by much though." he said sticking his tongue out at her.

Erin puffed her cheeks out. "What is that supposed to mean, exactly?" she said putting her hands on her hips.

Jake ruffled Erin's hair as if she was his little sister. "I mean that you now look like an 11 year old, which is two steps up from looking like nine at ca-"

Jake felt something hard against his head as Jenina hit him with her book bag. "Just because she's a year younger than you, doesn't mean you get to bully her!" she said face palming.

Jake rolled his eyes. "I'm pretty sure it does." he said confidently. "Right Skyler?" he asked, looking at the still in half shock boy.

Skyler chuckled, revealing that he actually understood the conversation. "I don't think getting into this would be the right choice for me." he said unsure.

"Jake, you're back!" Musa yelled, hopping unto Jake's back with extreme happiness. "When did you get here?"

Jake obviously went along with Musa's actions when he smirked. "I got here yesterday, Mrs. I've still got enthusiasm." he said happily.

Musa giggled as she hopped off his back. "Same as always I see." she said.

"Still not dating Sky, I see." Jake retorted as everything went quiet; Sky, unknown to everyone, was up in a nearby tree, listening to the whole conversation.

Musa turned scarlet. "W-What do you mean by that?" she asked twiddling her fingers.

Jake chuckled. "You suck at lying, worse than before actually." he said calmly.

Musa huffed. "Well maybe I do like him..." she said as Sky majorly jaw dropped. "But that doesn't mean he likes me back."

"It does in my world." Erin said patting Musa on the back enthusiastically. "What are you afraid of anyway?"

Musa narrowed her eyes. "If I remember correctly, wasn't it Alex who confessed first?" she asked looking at Erin pityingly.

Erin flushed at her comment. "Hey, that's not fair, Alex is so weird and mysterious. Sky is just..."

"I'm just what?" Sky said, now hanging from the tree.

Everyone was stunned in silence as they began to realize that Sky had been listening the whole time. "Well?" Sky said again.

Jenina panicked. "So umm... how long have you been in that tree, exactly?" she asked nervously.

Sky shrugged, finally getting down from the tree. "About the same time you got here." he said walking straight to Musa.

Everyone remained silent as Sky took Musa's hand. "I get it now..." he mumbled just before walking away with the slightly confused girl.

Skyler sweat dropped. "I think he heard everything we said..." he said regretfully.

–**...-**

"Musa..." Sky said looking down at her. "I remember... we used to date right?" he asked unsure. Musa's face was covered in a sad expression as memories of her past relationship with Sky fluttered through her mind, she nodded.

"Then why don't I remember?" Sky asked, now clenching his fist. "Why don't I remember months of my life?" he yelled, clutching her shoulders. "And what... what about my mother...?"

Musa clenched her teeth. "Because..."

_**-Flashback-**_

"Why is this place so complicated?" Sky said frantically looking over the map of Mossdeep City.

Musa sweat dropped at her boyfriend. "It's not that complicated, if you would just let me lea-"

"No way!" Sky said defensively. "I have a male pride to uphold." he said sticking his tongue out at her.

Musa secretly pulled out her phone as Sky continued to fumble with the map. "Hey Liza, Sky is being difficult again so I need you to come find us, cause we're sort of lost." she said almost bored.

"I'm right behind you, smart one." Liza said making Musa jump when she pat her on the head.

"Hey, you may wanna put that thing away now?" Tate said sweat dropping at Sky. "We're right near the space center anyway..."

**~...~**

"And then Musa decided to call Liza and there went my manhood." Sky said desperately to his mother.

Sky's mom barely held in a laugh when Musa shrugged at her with a stoic expression. "I don't think your manhood will be tarnished with such a small feat." she said encouragingly.

Sky chuckled in a 'manly' way. "Well, I suppose that's true." he said happily, his confidence building up.

Before another word was exchanged, the space center was covered in a murky cloud of smoke covered the halls of the space center. Sky instinctively grabbed unto his mother, shocked to find that she wasn't there.

"M-Mom!" Sky yelled in a panic. After looking around in the smoke for awhile he saw the figure of his mother, but she was with someone else.

Sky clenched his teeth and charged for the person holding his mother. Before he got far, though, he felt a hard knock against his head.

**~...~**

"Sky, Sky, wake up please?" Musa said shaking Sky, on the verge of tears. Liza looked at Musa worriedly.

"Musa, I don't think you should shake him so much." Tate said, taking the words right out of Liza's mouth.

Musa felt warm tears run down her cheeks. "He won't wake up..." she mumbled sadly. "He just won't..."

After she said that, Sky's eyes began to flutter open. "Uh, Musa... where are we?" he asked.

Musa's face brightened up. "Sky, you're awake, I'm so happy!" she yelled wrapping her arms around him.

Sky immediately pushed her off. "W-what the...?" he said confused. "Musa it's not like we're dating."

_**-End of Flashback-**_

"Well, I guess you forgot that I was your girl friend." Musa said sadly. "I thought that maybe your feelings of me had changed so I didn't want to bring anything up..."

Sky sighed. "You really thought something like that?" he said running his hands through his hair. "Man... I feel stupid."

"You're stupid?" Musa said tilting her head.

Sky scratched his head. "I'm sorry Musa," he said actually smiling. "You're not going to cry, are you?"

Musa puffed out her cheeks. "What do you take me for, exactly?" she asked offended.

Sky chuckled quietly. "Well, you looked pretty pitiful there for a second." he said happily. "To tell the truth, it was kinda cute."

"H-Hey, that was rude!" Musa said crossing her arms.

Sky grinned. "You're right," he said happily. "Boyfriends should do stuff like this." he picked Musa up piggyback.

Musa flushed. "Hey, put me down!" she said trying to sound strong.

Sky ignored her. "And maybe I should carry you back to school, I am your boyfriend after all." he said calmly, and slightly teasing.

At that moment, Musa paused. "Fine..." she said calmly.

**-About 3 hours later-**

Alex looked at himself through the mirror. He was wearing an all blue waiter's suit with a red bow tie. He was also wearing gloves, but was told not to wear shoes? "I can already tell this is going to be an odd day..." he mumbled to himself.

"Hey! You with the bad attitude!" Kage threw an apple at Alex's head to get his attention.

Alex raised an eyebrow, rubbing his head. "You think you've been spending to much time with Adrianne?" he asked sighing.

Kage rolled her eyes. "Forget about that, I just wanted to ask you something." she said eagerly.

After she said that, Alex suddenly lost interest. "Oh, alright, what do you want?" he asked unenthusiastic.

Kage frowned at his attitude. "I just wanted to ask if you would be okay working with Erin? I know what happened and I just wanted to know-"

"Wait! How the heck do you know what happened?" Alex face palmed.

Kage chuckled to herself, proudly. "I know everything that goes on in this place, it's my job y'know?" she said.

Alex sighed. "Whatever, I'll be fine." he said walking past her into the main classroom.

"What has this world come to...?" Jenina gawked at the chaos in front of her just as Alex reached her.

"Jenina, Alex, please help me..." Liz said cowering over to the two. "Umm... Ike and some dudes are following me... and it's scary..." she said quietly.

Alex huffed. "Well that's not surprising, you guys are wearing such skimpy outfits." he said,trying to hold in any vile comments that were about to come out of his mouth.

"I'm going to kill Toby..." Jenina said walking away calmly.

**-When the cafe actually began-**

"Huh..." Simon said a bit relived. "It's actually going pretty well." he crossed his arms.

Jenina and Kage were helping customers settle in, Liz was cleaning tables and getting flirted on, and Alex and Erin were in the kitchen.

Toby smirked proudly. "I told you guys this was a good idea." he said probably expecting some sort of praise.

"But," Simon said which made Toby glare at him. "Don't you think it was a bad idea to put Alex and Erin in the kitchen alone like that?" he asked.

Toby chuckled evilly. "You know, it kind of surprises me that girls can't realize Alex's true personality." he said shrugging. "But I'm almost half sure that Erin knows so I'll just leave everything like it is.

Simon face palmed, almost regretting talking to this person. "Do you know what he could do?" he asked worriedly.

Toby looked as if he was just realizing something. "You're right..." he said looking regretful. "I should have put more cameras in there like Vincent said.

Simon did an anime fall. "This is what I get for be absent yesterday." he said shaking his head amusingly.

**-...-**

Alex and Erin were silently doing the work they were assigned to do in the kitchen. The silence would occasionally break when Liz came in to wash some dishes, but the room was mostly silent.

'_What am I suppose to do..._" Erin thought desperately. '_I can't talk to him.'_

"Hey Erin," Alex said suddenly which surprised Erin greatly. "This is seems sort of awkward doesn't it?" he said nonchalantly.

Erin widened her eyes at his direct words but nodded slowly. "Yeah... I guess..." she whispered timidly.

Alex made a small frown. "Look Erin... I'm sorry for whatever I did, just... don't ask me out of you're life, okay?" he said with a sudden red face, he looked very flustered.

Erin couldn't help but let out let out a small giggle. Alex made a small 'hmph' sound and turned around in embarrassment when he saw her face. "Don't laugh at me, I was trying to be nice!" he said crossing his arms.

Erin made a cheeky grin as she hugged Alex from behind, startling him. "Wow you really act like a little kid." she said just before and eerie smirk appeared on her face. "Hey Alex, your kiss with me... that couldn't have been you first one, could it?"

Alex flushed as Erin's smirk grew wider, she had to resist the urge to burst out laughing. "S-Shut up!" Alex yelled embarrassed. "That's not true, I've kissed Jade before!" he spat out.

Erin paused and the smile was wiped off her face, Alex just began to regret what he said. "I see... so you kissed Jade." she said quietly. "Hmm..."

Alex inwardly panicked and started to fidget. "Um... It was just... we were just little kids!" he yelled flailing his arms up and down in an attempt to get her attention.

The already dark aura around Erin began to grow. "Hey Alex?" she said threateningly before Alex squeaked out a small 'yes'. "Jade... she wasn't the girl you traveled with in Hoenn, was she?

Alex flinched, trying to think of a vague answer. "Umm... y-yeah, she was." he said said, bracing for Erin's response.

"I see."

Alex was almost shocked at Erin's calm response. "Wait." something dawned on him. "Why would you care exactly? ...could it be?" he smirked.

Now it was Erin's turn to flush. "H-Hey don't get any ideas now!" she said nervously.

"Too late." Alex said, taking Erin's wrist and holding them tightly. "There's no escape now."

Erin was taken back by Alex's actions until she saw his face. "Y-You're sick, aren't you?"

**-...-**

"He's sick." Toby said just before smirking ominously. "This plan has just gotten ten times better.

To tell the truth, most all of the group was watching the scene unfold. "So... what will happen if Alex gets sick?" Trixikan asked confusedly.

Jade seemed to be growling jealously at the screen. "Erin's dead meat." she said huffing under her breath.

"Oi?" Simon said not really caring (or knowing) what was going on "Aren't we suppose to be running a cafe here?

**-...-**

**mwaha! What will happen? I don't really know! FYI, the cultures festival has 3 days. The first two are for class exhibits, and the last one is for the tournament.**


	12. A Tale of Two Hearts!

**The Tale of Two Hearts Turning Into One!**

**Yes, I know it's a long chapter name, but and epical chapter deserves such a name. I haven't given up on the voice acting thing, but I'm just having a hard time finding voices :P And I don't own anything because I'm a kid...**

**Kage: Carol-Ann Day- Strawberry Marshmallow **

**-...-**

"But it did happen Alex, how could you forget something like that?" Lavoris asked frantically as he, Alex, Jake, Jaden, and Ike sat in the theater waiting for the play to start.

Alex crossed his arms trying to dismiss anything Lavoris said. "Lavoris, stop lying already, it's not good for you." he said finally acknowledging the black haired boy's existence.

Jake rashly patted Alex on the back, almost making him fall out of his seat. "But you did little buddy, I can't believe you don't remember." he grinned happily.

Alex sighed. "Well, maybe I did, but Erin hasn't said anything so I don't believe that I kissed her." he said though the look on his face was worried.

Jaden glared at Alex who intern looked at him with a bored expression. "I won't forgive you for kissing my little sister." he said sticking his tongue out at him.

Alex managed to keep composed. "Isn't she older than you by 2 months?" he asked raising and eyebrow.

Jaden waved his hand. "Details, details, the point is that you kissed Erin and I'll never forgive you for that!" he said.

Alex stared at Jaden for a long time. "You don't... like her do you?" he asked in the calmest way he could.

Jaden flushed. "No way, s-she's just like a little sister to me." he said frantically.

Ike held in a chuckle. "You seem like a very responsible big brother, dude." he said playfully ruffling Jaden's hair.

"Alex-kun~!" Jade said covering Alex's eyes. "Guess who."

Alex took Jade's hands off his eyes. "You." he said bluntly.

Jade giggled, she grabbed a reluctant Alex's hand and took him with her.

All of the boys sweat dropped. "Well... that was weird." Jake said just before everyone went back to doing what they were doing before as though nothing happened.

**-Backstage-**

"What do you mean you're not going to be in the play anymore?" Jaden yelled at Musa and Sky so that everyone backstage plugged their ears in pain.

Sky sighed. "I didn't even want to be apart of this." he mumbled.

Arai face palmed. "Well thanks for telling that to us 5 minutes before the play." she said marking their names off of the clipboard. "But do you have any replacements?"

Musa grinned. "Of course we do, Ani and Manuel would be more than happy to do it." she said.

**-...-**

Meanwhile, Jade and Alex were (holding hands) already far from the school building, in one of the many meadows surrounding the school. "Are you okay Alex, you seem down..." Jade said worriedly.

Alex shrugged. "It's nothing... really." he said trying not to get on the pink haired girl's bad side.

"It's about Erin, isn't it?"

Too late.

Alex sighed deeply, looking away from Jade. "You know, not everything in my life is centered around Erin." he said a bit annoyed.

Jade huffed. "But you're with her _all the time_!" she said stomping her feet. "Why don't you just ask her to be your girlfriend so I don't have to sit here forever hoping that you like me!"

Alex scoffed. "Jade... why do you get jealous so easily, you act like you don't take my attention away all the time." he said crossing her arms. "You're so spoiled."

Jade clenched her teeth. "Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! Do you know how long I've been waiting for you, do you know how much it hurts to see you with _her _all the time...?" she asked on the verge of tears. "You're terrible and I hate you, but I love you at the same time. Meanwhile all of your priority is set on making Erin happy."

Alex blinked, very confused at this point. "Wait... what Jade?" he asked, grabbing her shoulders. "What are you talking about?"

Jade felt like pushing away but stopped herself. "You're so clueless." she mumbled.

Alex furrowed his eyebrows. "Jade, I really don't have a clue what you're talking about." he said.

Jade frowned, instead of answering, she leaned her head in and kissed Alex.

_~Flashback~_

"Mommy get me that one! I want that ice cream." A four year old Jade yelled frantically.

Mrs. Summers sighed. "Jade were in the middle of winter, you have to pick something hot like cake." she suggested.

Jade puffed out her cheeks, pulling her medium pink hair. "I- WANT- THE- ICE CREAM!" she yelled throughout the dessert shop.

A brown haired boy groaned, and quickly walked up to Jade, ignoring the words from his blonde mother. "Shut up!" he yelled, slapping her and making her drop her menu.

Jade looked offended when this happened, but her face softened when she saw the boy's face. "Hey... pick up my menu for me, will ya?" she asked unenthusiastically.

Alex glared at the girl. He picked up the menu but instead of giving it to her, he slapped her with it.

Alex sighed. "How the heck did I get into this situation?" he whispered to himself. Jade was currently asleep on his shoulder as they both sat by a very large tree by themselves.

"He he, what do we have here?" Lavoris loomed over Alex with a sleazy grin on his face. "And just what were you planning to do Alex?" he asked crouching down to the boy's level.

Alex glared in Lavoris's direction. "Would you not think something perverted for once?" he asked.

Lavoris ignored Alex's question and oddly poked his face. "I've been meaning to ask you this for awhile but..." he said ignoring Alex's deathly expression. "Are you a lolicon?"

Alex finally lost it and tried to punch Lavoris who easily dodged. "Shut up! What's wrong with you?" he yelled furiously though he was flushing.

Lavoris grinned. "Hmm... so I was right then?" he asked pushing his forehead back with his finger.

Alex bit Lavoris' hand (who then sweat dropped). "What are you doing with Jade anyway, isn't Erin your girlfriend?" he asked calmly pulling his finger away from Alex's mouth.

"She's not my girlfriend!" Alex yelled with red cheeks.

Lavoris shook his head. "I just came to tell you that the play is over, but if you want to fight with me, okay." he said calmly walking away. "See ya, girly-boy."

Alex threw a rock at Lavoris, making him fall on the ground.

**-...-**

Liz sighed, she was the only person on cherry blossom path, sitting in front of the pond with Shinx in her lap.

"The 6th one huh... it's a wonder how all of our money isn't gone." she said sighing to herself. "Yeah... if we weren't rich, then maybe things wouldn't be like this..."

_~Flashback~_

Liz's eyes fluttered open, she sat up on her bed as the darkness in her large bedroom engulfed her.

"Why do I keep waking up in the middle of the night?" she asked herself. "...Might as well get some water..."

She shuffled out of her room, and slowly opened the door when she got to it. A bright light pierced her eyes, making her squint.

Liz tilted her head to the side. "Now why are the lights one so late eat night?" she asked as her shinx began to follow after her.

Liz slowly walked down the large stairs trying to keep her pace. When she finally reached the kitchen, she was about to get a cup when she heard a noise in the direction of the safe room. Shinx got into a defensive position and began growling in that area.

Liz suddenly felt herself getting worried. "W-What's going on...?" she asked as she followed after energized shinx.

Shinx stopped and growled mercilessly at the door. Liz looked back again at Shinx before slowly creeping the door open. In the crack of the door, Liz's current father (the 3rd one at that) could be seen taking money out of the safe.

Liz widened her eyes. "No... but he loved my mom... I... I know he did."

**-...-**

"Why does this keep happening?" Liz yelled punching the ground underneath her.

Shinx looked up worriedly at his trainer, as Liz felt tears run down her cheeks, she covered her face. "Feels like no parent in my family will stay, y'know Shinx." she said with a small laugh. "Like... I'll always be alone."

"Liz?" Jack snuck up behind the girl, making her jump. "Why are you here all alone?"

The red haired girl frantically attempted to wipe away her tears. "Look, I'm sorry..." Jack said making Liz stop.

"I guess, that I was sort of mean yesterday so sorry... okay?" Jack turned his hazel eyes away blushing like mad, and slightly panicked when he didn't hear a response.

"Liz, you're not still mad at me, right?" he said waving his hands up and down. "Please be happy, I'll be nice from now on!"

Jack furrowed his eyebrows when Liz remained silent. He instinctively made his way around the tree. "Hey Liz are you-"

Jack froze when he saw the look on Liz's face, shinx smiled to himself and got back in his poke-ball as Jack immediately crouched down to Liz's level.

"A-Are you alright Liz?" he asked holding her shoulders. "I didn't make you cry, did I?"

Liz finally looked up at the black and blue haired boy. "Jack..." she said trying to wipe away her tears. "What are you doing here-"

Without saying a word, Jack wrapped his arms around the girl. "You're so stupid." he whispered. "Why would you not tell anyone if you were sad? Were you really going to go through this by yourself?"

Liz was taken back at Jack's words. At first her vision was blurred, but she soon began to feel warm tears run down her cheeks again. She hugged him back.

**-...-**

"And then it went ZOOM and flew out into the distance." Erin said slightly nostalgic as she continued to talk about her favorite cartoon.

Everyone stared at the girl as though she were crazy, being able to talk about TV so passionately was just so... odd.

Skyler sweat dropped. "Um... Erin it's just a show, you don't have to get so worked up..." she said hoping the girl would stop.

Adrianne beamed. "But you didn't see it!" she yelled excitedly. "It was like, BOOM! BANG! CRASH! And he will never be forgotten." she said proudly.

Jaden shook his head. "Anyway, who wants to go to a hot spring next week?" he said making everyone go silent.

"Hot spring?" Arai asked confused. "Aren't we still in school?"

Jaden knocked Arai on the head. "This is our last week of school before summer break, dimwit." he said rolling his eyes.

Arai narrowed her eyes. "Who are you calling a dimwit? You don't even know the right time to kiss m-"

Jaden covered Arai's mouth at the last minute, everyone looked at him with suspisous eyes (save for Erin and Adrianne who were still talking about their favorite show).

Jake raised an eyebrow, smirking to himself. "Jaden, what is she-"

"So about that hot spring?" Jaden said laughing nervously. "I was wondering if everyone was free next Wednesday."

"I'm in," Lavoris said happily. "Not going to miss out on a chance to see some hot-"

"You better be talking about water." Jenina glared at the boy.

Lavoris rolled his eyes. "You know I only have eyes for you, hun." he said chuckling sweetly.

"Why don't you go die in a hole?" Jenina said paying no heed to the black haired boy.

Ike rolled his eyes. "Speaking of relationships." he said, his eyes wandering over to Musa and Sky. "I hear two people in this group started going out and decided to keep it a secret." he held in a chuckle when he saw the two jump.

"Really, who?" Ani asked curiously.

Ike glanced at Vivienne (who also knew the answer) and she nodded. "Musa and Sky!" he said pointing to the couple.

Musa was about to say something when Kage interrupted her. "We already knew that." she said making Ike, Musa, Sky, and Vivienne's jaws drop. "Where were you when I told everyone?"

Toby shook his head. "I can take a few guesses, right Vivienne?" he smirked at her.

"Can we go back to talking about the hot spring now?" Jaden yelled annoyed.

**-The Student Council Room-**

"Alex, if you're not going to do any work then just go to the lunch room." Simon said to Alex who was just stacking pencils on top of each other and looking very bored.

Alex looked up at Simon with a very emotionless look in his eye. "I don't want to see your crazy girlfriend ever again." he said simply before going back to what he was doing.

Simon tilted his head to the side. "Girlfriend?... You mean Jade don't you?" he asked rolling his eyes.

Alex simply nodded. "I think she's trying to mess with my mind." he said.

Simon sighed. "Well... she does like you, you know that right?" he said as Alex caught the distress in his voice.

The blonde smirked. "So... I heard you spent spring break with her." he said chuckling. "What exactly did you do?"

Simon twitched. "You hate your brother and Lavoris though you act just like them." he said shaking his head.

"Hot spring!" Jaden yelled running in through the entrance.

Alex and Simon just sweat dropped at the boy who charged up to them. "What do you want, Jaden?" Alex asked rather calmly.

Jaden smirked at them. "We're going the a hot spring next week!"

**-...-**

**Yeah, this was really a filler episode. Just so you know, I'm going to make this work like a Japanese school. You have the first semester witch starts in January, then summer vacation in June, and then the second semester starts in September and you have winter break after that until the next school year starts. Well... at least that's how I think it goes :P**


	13. Hot Spring

**Why You Never Go to a Hot Spring With Middle School Boys**

There's a special character in this chapter! He was suppose to be in Together Now, but I couldn't incorporate him. I really wanted this to be a happy chapter, but how do you write one while watching the last few episodes of Soul Eater. :P

Adrianne: Lara Jill Miller(Lucky Star)

**-...-**

"So this is what a hot spring looks like..." Jade said, marveling at the huge traditional building.

Jaden smirked. "Ain't it cool, it's my family's."

Erin looked up at the huge building. "I remember when my mom nearly burned down the place last summer." she said, laughing at the memory.

Jaden sweat dropped. "That wasn't funny."

Everyone was standing in front of the very large hot spring building, owned by Jaden's family.

**-...-**

"So about the room arrangements." An old woman said to the large group of children in front of her. "Everyone will be receiving their own rooms in the same hallway, girls on one side, boys on the other." she said sincerely.

Jaden groaned. "Aw, that's no fair." he said crossing his arms stubbornly. "That just makes it harder to-"

"Harder to what?" Jaden turned around and flinched at the amount of angry girls behind him.

Alex shook his head. "This is why you have to keep your mouth shut at times like this." he mumbled under his breath.

**-...-**

"Disappear... huh?" Jake furrowed his eyebrows at Erin's words. "You didn't tell Alex, did you?"

Erin shook her head in distress. "I can't tell him... what will he say." she mumbled. "He'll probably offer his life away in placement for mine... again."

Jake nodded in agreement. "Yeah, I understand what you mean. How much time do you have?"

Erin knelt her head, anticipating his reaction. "A month..." she mumbled loud enough for Jake to hear.

"... What do you mean a month?" Jake yelled.

"I told you not to touch that."

Jake and Erin stopped talking when they heard Simon's voice on the other side of the door.

"Sorry..." Jade said apologetically.

Jake and Erin opened the door slightly, just to see what was going on. Jade was in Simon's room, looking over something that he was doing while the boy himself was trying to work.

"You're always working anyway..." the pink haired girl grumbled. "It's summer vacation!"

Simon sighed. "If I bore you so much, why do always hang out with me?"

Jade paused at his response. "To be honest..." she said quietly. "I like being with you!" she turned to Simon and made a big smile, making him blush furiously.

"Hn." The white haired boy said turning away and trying to hide his furious blush.

Jake and Erin both felt smirks spread on their faces. "Oh, so that's what going on." the black haired boy said, suddenly bringing up a tray with a chocolate sundae, and a cup of hot chocolate on it. "I thought there was something in between them, but I completely understand now."

"What ya gonna do with that?" Erin asked slightly confused.

Jake grinned to himself. "I captured the attract from Gold's pichu in a bottle." he said, bringing out a clear hour-glass shaped bottle from his pocket with pink liquid in it.

Erin tilted her head to the side. "So?"

Jake sighed at the younger girl. "So... just watch what happens next." he said, pouring some of the liquid into the hot chocolate and slamming the door to Simon's room open.

"Hey guys!" The blue eyed boy smirked as he put the refreshments on Simon's desk. "I just thought I'd bring something for you guys."

Jake smiled at them, only making Simon even more suspicious of him. "What did you do to my drink?" the white haired boy asked, as Jake slightly jumped.

"I didn't make it," Jake said, slightly surprising Simon though he didn't say it. "Erin did."

Erin face palmed behind the door. Jade frowned.

"He he... so anyway..." Jake said trying to avoid the situation at hand. "I'll be leaving now!" he made a hasty escape but didn't completely latch the door on his way out.

"I hate her." Jade bit her lip, Surprising not only Simon, but Jake and especially Erin.

Jake slowly looked over at Erin, becoming worried when he saw her gloomy expression.

"I know." Erin whispered to her self.

**-...-**

"Ah, that feels so good." Arai sighed happily, letting herself lounge in the comfort of warm water.

Everyone seemed to be resting comfortably. Adrianne herself was floating face down in the middle of the spring, her dark green locks were sputtered all which way and she was too relaxed to move at all.

All was silent in the area filled with young girls, when something finally occurred to Musa.

"Who do you like, Liz?"

Everyone's heads suddenly shot up, staring at the red haired girl (who soon panicked), with curious eyes.

Liz fidgeted a bit and everything was quiet except for the occasional 'um' she would utter.

Kage suddenly groaned. "Do you always have to talk about romance guys! You're killing me!" she crossed her arms stubbornly, turning away from everyone's gaze.

Jenina felt a smirk spread across her face. "Ah, then there is absolutely nothing going on between you and Lucas?" she said innocently.

Kage rolled her eyes. "Oh, you mean that flirt." She said calmly but honestly irritated. "There's no way I could fall for an idiot like him... no offense Erin."

Erin shrugged. "But you spend so much time together..." Ani added, almost silently.

"Not my fault that he wants to follow me everywhere for some reason." Kage said sticking her tongue out. "It's not like I'll ever forgive him..."

**-...-**

"I do not have OCD!" Alex glared at Lavoris, trying to ignore the laughter from the other boys.

Jake nodded. "He doesn't have OCD, just an obsession to be better than everyone." he spat happily.

"I guess that's true." Toby nodded in agreement, staying very calm.

Alex sweat dropped. "I'm right here."

"How did you even become friends in the first place?" Ike said to Lucas, ignoring Alex (who then left in defeat).

Lucas grinned. "How?"

**~_Flashback_~**

Alex silently shuffled his feet towards the entrance of the small family cafe. On this cold winter day, he, Jenina, and Erin decided to meet there (just to celebrate getting out of school.

The 9 year old sighed, he was planning on spending the break in the cool comfort of his home by _himself_, not with the loudest girls he had ever met.

Finally opening the door, Alex was only half surprised when the shop seemed to be in complete ruin.

"What kind of service is this?" Jenina growled at the old man who ran the shop. "I ordered an even number of marshmallows in my hot chocolate. Do you really think I had the intention of seeing 7 of them?"

Jenina had on a pink winter coat that barely covered her black short shorts. Under the shorts were tights, which were layered under her long white boots. She also had on white gloves and a white scarf.

Erin sweat dropped. "C-Calm down Jenina..." She had on a long, dark blue, plaid winter coat over blue skinny jeans. Her jeans were partly covered by white uggs, she also donned black gloves and a white hat in the shape of a bunny.

Alex himself was wearing a black leather jacket and blue jeans. He wore black boots and black leather gloves along with a long red scarf. "What the heck are you doing?" the boy yelled, pulling Jenina's ear.

Jenina huffed as the old man walked away in relief. "Who chose this place anyhow?"

"You did." Erin said, scratching her head at the damage Jenina had done to their table.

"Details, details," Jenina waved her hand. "So how you two been holding up lately, you're done with school but still cant start your journey."

Alex rolled his eyes at Jenina's ability to move on so quickly. "Well... to be honest it was fine until you got back home." he mumbled.

"Now that's no way to talk to a lady." A black haired boy said ruffling Alex's flaxen hair. "You're lucky that these beautiful ladies are still your friends."

Alex glared up at the older boy. "Who the heck are you?" he asked, in his blunt direct way.

Lucas was taken back, he crossed his arms. "You really hang out with this guy?" he asked, eyes wide.

"Excuse me?" Alex raised an eyebrow at the rude stranger.

Jenina sighed. "I only hang out with him because of Erin." she whispered, ignoring the protesting blonde in the background.

Lucas grinned widely at him. "So why don't you just ditch him and come spent the day with me." he said, taking Erin's hand.

Alex immediately slapped him in the face. "Over my dead body."

**~_End Flashback~_**

Jack looked around nervously. "So um... where's Jaden?"

Sky sighed, looking around slowly. "Oh yeah, he told me he would be sneaking on the girls." he mumbled, probably too relaxed to even know what he was saying.

"What?" Manuel shook Sky frantically, though he again seemed to relaxed to be paying attention.

"This can't end well..." Simon groaned, not really wanting to leave the spring.

Lavoris cursed under his breath. "Wish I thought of that..."

**-...-**

"In what universe did you think that was going to work?" Skyler huffed at Jaden, who was just eating a chocolate bar with plugs in his ears.

Adrianne wrapped her arms around her body, covering her yukata. "I feel so violated."

Jaden yawned. "I don't even care anymore, I just want dinner." he said, acting like he had done nothing wrong.

Jade swiped the candy out of Jaden's hand. "Is food all that you think about!" she said throwing away the chocolate. Jaden looked in absolute horror as his only sense of nourishment for the next 5 minutes went down the bin.

"Why did you have to bring my food into this?" Jaden twitched in disappointment, he ran to the trash can "It was so young..."

As the group made their way to the dining hall, Alex suddenly froze looking nervous. "He's here."

Everyone stopped along with him. "What?"

"Hey Alex," A tall teen with messy black hair and dark red (eager) eyes rested his head on Alex's, using him as a desk. "Your big brother's here to take care of you!"

Alex slapped Vincent's arms off of his head. Vincent was smiling happily, though he wasn't alone this time. Next to him was a boy, just as tall as him though he had spiky auburn hair and one of his eyes were green though the other was blue.

"Oh my Bob, who's that?" Musa cooed, as all the girls (except for Kage) crowded around the older boy. He simply stared back at them with his cool (yet stoic) eyes.

Jenina looked closer. "He looks so familiar."

Vincent looked back at them, finally noticing what was going on. "Oh yeah," he said grinning at the mysterious boy. He pointed to Erin. "This is her."

The boy and Erin stared between each other. Without uttering a word, the boy wrapped his arms around Erin. "So you're... Erin." he whispered.

Vincent panicked, Alex widened his eyes but didn't move, Erin had the same expression on as Alex, and everyone else just remained silent and some of them even covered their ears.

"S-So..." Vincent held Alex back. "Erin, this is your older brother... Steel."

**-...-**

Yep, Erin has an older brother!I'm glad I could get this done before Christmas, but now I have to get my actual Christmas story up :P If you have any suggestions on how I could update things quicker, I would love to here them :)


	14. Fate's Deal

**Fate's Deal**

**And so, we've finally reached the climax of this _very long _story! So let's move it along, shall we? Iwill update quicker, no joke :)**

**-...-**

"A strange phenomenon has been spreading through the world, as mass amounts of pokemon have been disappearing, never to be seen again."

Simon made a small grin, as he continued to listen to the new cast. Finally everything had started to work out. He never believed that Erin would trust him again so easily, but he concluded naïve people were just like that.

"This is sort of strange..."

Simon quietly sighed as he heard Lucas's voice behind him. He went on with his plan and gave the boy one of his goofy grins. "Hey Lucas, I didn't know you were here."

Lucas raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms. "Look Simon," he began. "You may have been able to fool everyone else, but Kage and I have already figured out what's going on."

"Is that so?" Simon chuckled almost silently. "I guess I don't have to put on a show for you then."

Lucas huffed.

"What do you want with her anyway, Simon! Her powers are probably weak-"

"Tsk, tsk," The white haired boy smirked happily. "Erin's powers are the strongest yet. That's why it'd be better if she never existed at all."

"What the hell are you planning to do?" Lucas found himself yelling at the boy, and quickly gritted his teeth when he realized what had come out of his mouth.

Simon frowned and rolled his eyes at Lucas's inability to control himself. "Don't worry, it's not like you're going to remember her anyway." he murmured.

Simon got up and left the stumped raven haired boy to think to himself. On his way out, he ran into Kage. She was leaning on the wall with an unhappy (actually quite upset), look on her face.

"You weren't always like this." She murmured as he walked by.

Simon tried to hide a look of regret on his face, but somewhat failed. "I know,"

**-...-**

"Why is he here?" Alex pointed at Lavoris suspiciously as Ruby gave him a satisfied smirk.

"He's the new model I've been talking about!" Ruby gave a cheeky grin to Alex, while Lavoris smiled proudly.

It took Alex a moment to process everything in his mind. He looked from Ruby, to Lavoris, then back at Ruby.

"I quit."

"W-Wait Alex, don't do that!" Ruby grabbed Alex's wrist before he could leave. Lavoris looked slightly offended at Alex's statement, but kept silent.

"There's no way I'm staying here if that guys around!" Alex said, pointing to Lavoris.

Ruby crossed his arms in defeat. "I'll double your salary."

"Goodbye."

"Triple it."

Alex paused and turned to face his employer. He looked from Lavoris to Ruby, then back at Lavoris. "Fine." he statement calmly.

"What the heck?" Lavoris jumped up from the seat he was sitting in, breaking his silence. "How often does this happen?"

Alex smirked smugly. "Let's just say I've made enough money to raise a family for 3 years." he said, grabbing some clothes and practically skipping to the changing room.

Lavoris sweat dropped. "I'm guessing he's your top model?"

"Yep!" Ruby said nodding. "Now let's do this."

**-Next Day-**

Erin rushed into the principles office at evolution academy. Even though the halls were empty (of course, it was the middle of the summer), Erin had still managed to be late to the emergency meeting Vincent called.

"I'm so sor-"

Erin paused as she was greeted with unhappy and distressed faces. In the room sat all her friends (excluding Alex) and Vincent, who seemed to be in the middle of discussing something.

"Erin!" Adrianne ran to her confused friend, and engulfed her in a bear hug. "How could you leave without saying goodbye?" she whimpered helplessly, with tear stained eyes.

Erin felt tears come to her eyes, but instantly played it off. "Adrianne, what are you talki-"

"Erin, we know."

Erin paused and looked up at Vincent. His usually carefree expression was replaced with a stoic one.

Erin bit her lip. She looked around to all her friends in tears that she had been holding in for so long, finally rolled down her face.

"Why did you keep this from us?" Jenina clenched her fist in blind confusion. Her vision blurred as she looked up at the brunette with tear stained eyes. "I wanted to be someone you trusted with everything... I don't want to forget you."

"Lucas and I saw it." Kage finally spoke up.

_**~Flashback~**_

"Kage look!"

Kage's eyes shifted to the direction Lucas was pointing in. She nearly dropped to her knees at the sight she saw.

Erin seemed almost lifeless as she walked along with a small fairy-like creature.

"I suppose I should tell you now." the being said to Erin.

"You're going to disappear soon. Thank you... really. When you leave, everyone you know will get back any lost people in their lives. In return, you will be forgotten... it will be as if you never existed. But anyone who is with you when you disappear will remember you. ...Deal?"

Kage and Lucas stood speechless.

"Deal."

"Erin no!" Lucas yelled out, though she didn't seem to hear him.

"I can't move." Kage suddenly whispered.

"Don't interrupt."

Simon walked in front of the immobile humans. "Don't bother doing anything." he said calmly. "As long as my slowking is using psychic on you, it'll be like your not here."

"Erin, you still have a chance to say no."

The fairy pleaded to Erin. It seemed as if it hurt her to see Erin go.

"I want to Yosei."

Yosei sighed. "Very well then."

Kage and Lucas told their part of the story, of course, leaving out the part about Simon (as they had done before).

"Is that so?" Erin gave everyone a huge smile and let a giggle escape her lips. "There's nothing to worry about, really! We can still have some fun while I'm here."

Musa suddenly jolted up from her seat. "Erin please stop saying things like that!" she yelled. At that point, Erin realized that everyone either was crying, or looked like they had just done so. "Can you really expect us to not miss you at all... you're our friend. How can you just keep it to yourself?"

Erin's eyes wandered to the floor. "How?" she mumbled. "Because... the only reason I was born was so I could die. If I knew better, I would have just not talked to any of you."

Silence echoed throughout the room, Erin simply turned around and exited.

"Remember," Vincent said when she was gone. "Don't tell Alex any of this, and I want you to act like you don't know any of this." he cupped his chin in his hand.

"Understood... dismissed."

**-...-**

"How could she be so nonchalant about this?"

Jaden continued to rant to his Arai, as well as her pikachu as they walked in Goldenrod city. "It's like she doesn't even care!" he continued.

Arai shrugged. "I don't think she does, Jaden..." she mumbled, sighing at the mahogany eyed boy.

"For some reason, I find that so hard to believe though." Jaden looked up at the sky. "She's always so carefree..." he whispered.

Arai stayed silent for a moment, as she examined the boy next to her. "You talk about her that way a lot, you know." she said to him.

Jaden stopped cold in his tracks, but then continued walking again like everything was all right. "He he... do I?" he laughed nervously. "I um... didn't realize."

"You suck at hiding things, you know." Arai said calmly. "After knowing you for this long, it's easy to tell who you like." She blocked Jaden's path.

"What are you two doing?"

Arai and Jaden froze at the voice the heard behind them. They both turned around, Alex stared at them with his minun on his shoulder, and a disappointed expression.

"Do you guys realize how odd it is to find your friends having a conversation in the middle of the street?" The blonde rolled his eyes at them, leading the two out of the center of the crowd they had attracted.

"What were you guys talking about anyhow?" Alex shifted his hazel eyes on them (in almost a glare), as minun laughed at their reactions.

"Oh that," Jaden said casually. "We were just talking about Er-"

Arai quickly covered Jaden's mouth, enabling him to speak. "Air!" she sputtered nervously. "Don't you think it's amazing how clear air is, and it's everywhere!"

Alex seemed to be bought by that, he sweat dropped. "Um... yeah, it is." he said, raising an eyebrow. "Anyway, have you heard of the tree here that has that writing on it?"

Arai and Jaden jumped slightly at this, which caused Alex to be even more suspicious of them.

"Is something wrong?"

Jaden jolted to attention. "O-Of course not!" he stammered.

**-...-**

Alex sighed in relief as he finally made it to the tree he was looking for. He had somehow managed to escape Adrianne and Skyler, and was hoping for complete peace at this moment.

"Are you blind?"

Well, here we go again.

Liz crossed her arms. "Oh, you're one to talk." she mumbled under her breath.

Jack seemed annoyed, though he kept quiet as a large blush appeared, Liz noticed this and blushed as well. When they made eye contact, they turned away from each other.

"So, am I missing something?"

Both the teens jumped when they heard Alex's voice.

"Darn, I forgot," Jack mumbled to Liz, though Alex could here him clearly. "Jaden and Arai told us that Alex would be here."

Alex sweat dropped for the umpteenth time that day. "Is there something wrong with my being here?" he stated, crossing his arms.

"No, no, not at all!" Liz said frantically.

Alex tried to walk past them to the tree, but for some reason, they wouldn't let him through. Alex stared at them for a while and they stared back, letting silence pull them through.

"Move."

"No."

Alex extended his arm, letting Minun scamper to his hand, Minun smiled at them. "Thunderbolt." Alex said calmly.

Minun jumped up from Alex's hand and let electric blue sparks flow from his cheeks unto Jack. Alex cut his hand off when he wanted Minun to stop, and simply walked past the electrocuted trainer, as well as Liz. "I didn't want to go there." he mumbled as he went.

Alex was just in front of the tree, when Jenina and popped out of nowhere, blocking his way.

**-...-**

"Why'd you call us back again?" Ani almost sighed as Vincent smiled widely.

"I'm sure everyone's heard that pokemon have been disappearing without a trace, right?" he said casually. "Well, you guys are going to spend the rest of your summer, fixing that."

Everyone's mouths dropped. "Wait, you mean, we get to battle?" Manuel looked like he was a he had just seen heaven.

Vincent nodded. "I'll be sending everyone to the Sinnoh survival area to train. You'll battle wild pokemon, but if you see anyone else, you can and will battle them." he chimed.

Jade sighed, annoyed with the situation. "You really expect me to spend the rest of my summer, training?" she asked.

"Yep."

Jack raised an eyebrow. "What if we don't want to?" he asked quizzically.

Vincent gave them a cheeky, yet somewhat ominous grin. "Then you're expelled."

**-...-**

"Geez, I don't want to go!" Musa looked down at the ground, as she sat beside Sky in the private jet.

Sky looked content, as he munched on cookies with his pichu. "Fine with me." he said happily.

Musa narrowed her eyes at him. "That's because you get free food!"

"You know me so well."

Jenina sweat dropped at the couple. "Does a day go by where you two don't yell?" she asked confusedly.

Musa smirked at her. "You should talk, love bird. It seems like every time you talk to Lavoris, you're fighting."

Jenina flushed and turned her head away. "S-Shut up!"

"But you do nag a lot, you know?" Lavoris said, wrapping his arms around her shoulders like a Koala cub would.

Sky waved his hand dismissively. "But that's pretty much how all women are." he murmured. "You should be used to it by now."

Ani and Liz caught wind of their conversation. "Excuse me?" they courses.

"I know right?" Jack added. "All they do is nag, nag, nag, I feel bad for my dad."

Sky nodded in agreement. "If women weren't attractive, none of them would be married."

Alex almost groaned at them, but decided to remain silent.

"What the heck is that supposed to mean?" Ani glared at the boys and they all flinched.

Musa pulled out her famous paper fan. "You guys think you're funny, don't you?" she clenched her teeth.

Jenina grabbed Lavoris's collar. "Do you really think you're going to get off with this?"

"Now, now, ladies." Lucas gave all the girls an innocent smile. "I don't think they mean what they're saying."

Alex sighed, and joined in to help the hopeless boys. "Cut them some slack guys, they're genuinely brainless people." he muttered.

Lucas sweat dropped at the shorter boy, he then smirked. "If you leave them alone, Alex will let you dress him up like a girl."

Alex widened his eyes, as Adrianne got an excited look on his face. "Deal!"

As the girls dragged Alex away, he glared the rest of the boys in an 'I'll be back' sort of way.

**-...-**

**I made my deadline! So just as Vincent said, the next chapter will be a bout everyone training to get their pokemon's levels up!** **I know this hasn't really been much action lately, but it'll all get better from here on :D **


End file.
